MIA
by Special-K21781
Summary: This story starts four and a half months from where the first movie left off! Taylor Vaughn is a special agent with the FBI sent to find Brian O'Connor and Dominic Toretto. There is Violence, Sex, Love, Racing, and most things you'd find in a good actio
1. Chapter 1 Finding O'Conner

**M-I-A**

**Cast of Characters:**

Angelina Jolie as Agent Taylor Vaughn

Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto

Paul Walker as Brian BerginakaBrian O'Conner

Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto

Matt Schulze as Vince

Johnny Strong as Leon

Chad Lindberg as Jesse

Rick Yune as Benny Tran (Johnny Tran's Twin Brother)

Michelle Rodriguez as Letty

Benjamin Bratt as Capt. Miguel Lopez

Cole Hauser as Sgt. Cole Walker

Benjamin McKenzie as Jazz (Small part)

Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce

Orlando Bloom as Agent/Officer Scott Reid

This story starts four and a half months from where the movie left off! There is a surprising twist with the relationship between Agent Taylor Vaughn and ex-Officer Brian O'Conner! I really hope you all like this story!

Title: M-I-A Chapter 1

Author: KeshiaakaSpecial-K

Summery: Female FBI Agent Taylor Vaughn sets out to find Dominic Toretto, wanted for armed robbery and ex-cop Brian O'Conner, wanted for aiding and abetting.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Fast and The Furious, nor do I have any rights to them! I do however own any and all original characters!

Finding O'Conner

Chapter 1 Taylor's POV

As I boarded the plane at LAX, I took my seat and began thumbing through my notes. This was going to be the hardest part of the case. Finding Brian was going to be a piece of cake, but finding this Dominic Toretto, wasn't going to be easy.

By the way, I'm Taylor Vaughn, special agent with the FBI. The Bureau sent me to find the 'run away bad guys'! I am the only person who knows where to find Brian O'Conner, the first on my list.

Brian was working undercover for the MAPD on a case to bust the people responsible for hijacking a few big rigs and stealing the shipments. Brian got in to deep! He had the guy and let him go. That when he disappeared, evading the police. All for this Toretto guy! I had been trying to figure this whole thing out for months. Why would Brian risk his own neck for some street racing punk?

I was lost in thought when the flight attendant spoke, "Miss Vaughn, can I get you anything before we take off?" "No thanks Shelly, I'm fine." "Alright, if you need anything, let me know. We will be taking off for Miami in about five minutes." She turned and walked back up front. They started their usual flight instruction and I drifted back to my thoughts, reading through my files, trying to learn as much as possible about Toretto. It was so unlike Brian to let himself be influenced by the likes of Dominic Toretto and his 'team'! The girl, I can understand! I flipped the page over and studied the photo of Mia. I could definitely see Brian with a girl like her. I turned the page again and studied the photo of Dominic. I just don't get it. But from the looks of him and what I've heard, he wasn't going to be easy.

All I could get out of Vince was that Toretto was somewhere in Mexico with the other two that got away. But no one has heard from them since that day, four months ago. They didn't even know their friend Jesse was still alive. This was something that surprised a lot of people. He spent nearly two months in the hospital before being released. He went back to the only home he knew, the Toretto's. The Bureau suspected that Jesse was involved in the hits on the trucks but couldn't prove it and Vince wasn't going to roll over on him.

My thoughts were interrupted again when I heard the roar of the jet engines. The plane started toward the runway. Once we were in the air, I felt the tingling start in the pit of my stomach. The thought of being face to face with Brian in just a couple hours was doing a number on my nerves. I wasn't sure how he would react, with them sending me after him. But I know once he hears what I have to say he will come willingly.

The feeling in my stomach was mixture of excitement and hesitation. I couldn't wait to see him again, after all this time but I dread seeing the hurt and disappointment in those baby blue eyes of his. I decided to take a break from staring at the files and try to get some rest before we hit Miami. I had a feeling the next few days were going to be rough. I leaned back in my spacious, first class seat and closed my eyes.

It felt like one a matter of minutes had gone by when the pilot came over the speaker, announcing our decent into Miami. I actually slept the whole way. I readied my belongings as we were landing at the airport.

Ten minutes later, I was walking through the terminal and then out the front door. I saw a guy standing outside the door with a small sign that read, 'Miss Taylor Vaughn'. I walked over and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Taylor Vaughn!" I stated with a questioning look. I wasn't told anyone would be waiting for me. "Well, you are not what I was expecting; I was expecting someone…older. Anyway, I was told to wait here for you and then deliver your car. I just hope you can handle it." He started toward the parking lot then added, "By the way, I hope you don't mind giving me lift back to my garage. Oh yeah, I'm Jazz."

"Sure, why not. Maybe you can point me in the right direction. I'm looking for someone by the name of Brian Bergin." I tried my best not to sound like a cop. "Oh, well that would explain the car they sent you." Jazz stated, pointing straight ahead. I was in awe. I walked forward and ran my hand down the front fender of the metallic Blue, tricked out RX-7. Much nicer then my Honda 2000.

"Heads up!" Jazz said as he tossed me the keys. I opened the driver side door, "You don't think I can handle it? Get in!" He put my stuff in the back and hopped in, pointing in the direction of his garage.

A few seconds later the tires were squealing as we pulled out onto the highway. I was passing cars left and right. I giggled as he grabbed hold of the door handle, "Ok, Ok. I get the point! My shop is right there on the left." I laughed as he somewhat retracted his previous statement. I turned the car sideways, pulling up at the garage, "Now where can I find Brian Bergin?" I asked as he got out of the car.

"Why you lookin' for a punk like Bergin?" He asked, leaning back through the window. "He's an old friend, though I would look him up while I'm in town." I answered, flashing a flirty smile. He returned the smile as his tongue grazed his bottom lip, "In that case, he's right in there!" He was pointing in the open doors of the garage. I stepped out of the car and watched Jazz walk into the office at the other end of the building.

I walked in through the open double doors and there he was, fiddling around under the hood of a cherry, old firebird. I quietly walked up behind him and leaned over, getting as close to his ear as I could without his knowledge.

"O'Conner!" I exclaimed with a low enough tone, no one heard me but loud enough to make him nearly jump out of his shoes. He stood up with a jolt and spun around. I could see the fear in his eyes for a split second and I raised one brow and flashed a cocky grin. It took a few seconds before the fear subsided and that, oh so familiar, gorgeous smile spread across his face as he wrapped his nasty, greasy arms around me, "Oh girl, you scared the shit out of me!"

"That was the whole idea!" I replied breaking the embrace and planting a kiss on his oil-smudged cheek. "I can't believe you're here! So just how did my baby sister find me?" Brian asked as he started wiping himself clean. "Babe, I'm an FBI agent, I knew where you were before you did!"

He stuck his head out the door, "Whoa, don't tell me it was you, Jazz was taking my car to!" "You're car?" "Well, I have been nursin' that baby for weeks. It's the company's car but I mostly drive it. But I think she's safe with you!" He laughed, poking me in the ribs, and then added, "So when we gonna party? You have to let me show you around. There's this place…." I cut him off, "Brian, bro, we need to talk. I'm not here on vacation, it's strictly business."

"No Tay, I'm not going back! I'll run again!"

"I was sent to find you and Toretto!"

"Fuck Taylor, what are you thinking? Dom will die before he goes back! There's no way you can stand up to Toretto!" He was yelling at this point, throwing tools around the shop. "Brian! You have to listen to me! I think once you hear what I have to say; you'll change your mind. Toretto too!" I pleaded.

"What is it Tay?" He could read the look in my eyes and knew it wasn't good. "It's Mia!" With just those two words, that look of fear flashed back into his eyes, "Mia? What about Mia? Did something happen to her?"

"You remember Johnny Tran?"

"Yeah, I ran him down after he killed Jesse. He's dead!"

"Well, you ran him down after he almost killed Jesse. Yeah, he's dead but his brother Benny is very much alive and he has Mia!" I saw the pain shoot through him as he tightly closed his eyes and banged his fist on the wall. "Oh no!" Was all he could say as he opened his eyes and I watched a single tear, stream down his face, and then he added, "Why? What the fuck does he want?"

"You and Toretto. I guess its some kind of revenge plot for his brother's death. If you and Toretto don't come back with me, he's going to kill her!" I could tell he blamed himself for what was happening as the pain turned to anger, "We have to find Dom! You know where he is, don't you?" He asked with a knowing look. "Vince told us a while back that he's in Mexico, he let it slip during questioning. I have been tracking a group of street racers that are centered around Baja. That's where we start!" I answered with confidence.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He was as eager as I was. "Our plane leaves in two hours!" I looked at my watch, and then added, "Just how much faith do you have in that RX-7 out there?" "It's the fastest thing around! Why?" He asked, lifting a brow.

Matching his look, I answered, "Because we're gonna need a car once we reach Baja!" I said with a smile. "Jazz will never let us take his car."

"Wanna bet?" I asked with a cocky smile. I turned and walked out of the garage, heading to the office, I pulled my shirt up a good three extra inches. I could hear Brian cackle from the doorway of the garage. He knew this was a bet he was about to lose!

I walked through the door as Jazz rose from his seat behind the desk and hung up the phone. I watched his eyes go up and down my body, "Miss Vaughn, is there something I can do for you?" His eyes grew wide as I hopped up on the counter against the wall and slowly crossed my long legs, "Yeah Jazz, you can do something for me!" I said as I picked up his beer and took a long drink. Guys like him were too easy! They fall for the dumb, sexy act every time.

"Please, call me Taylor!" I added as he stepped closer. "I'll help you any way I can, Taylor!" He leaned against the counter right beside me. "Jazz sweetie, I need your car. I have to make a trip and I just love your car! It's so hot and it's so fast! I promise you will get it back in one piece. And if not, I'll make it worth your wild!" I cooed as I ran my hand up his arm and across his muscular shoulders.

After a second or two, he finally brought his gaze up from my bare thigh and almost visible panties, "Oh, of course you can use my car. Take it where ever you want for as long as you want!" He answered. "Oh thank you baby, I'll get it back to you as soon as I can!" I said as I hopped off the counter and stepped in front of him. I reached up and put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine, placing a long and rather enjoyable kiss on his full lips.

I turned and walked out the door and joined my brother, already waiting in the car. Brian already had a bag with his stuff in it, in the back of the car. When you're on the run, you tend to keep a bag ready and waiting. I turned and flashed him a smile, "You owe me 5oo bucks Bro!" And with that, we were off to the airport!

More to come…….


	2. Chapter 2 Toretto At First Sight

Toretto, at first sight

Chapter 2 Taylor's POV

After watching them load the car into the cargo plane, Brian and I boarded our flight. I stared out the window and watched as the cargo plane took off ahead of us. Being behind the wheel of that car brought back so many memories. Memories that I tried so hard to forget.

When I was 17 I got involved with a street racer named Jason Boyd. I fell head over hills. Not just for him but for the whole lifestyle. I loved the adrenaline rush; the speed was such a thrill. It was the best feeling in the world. But I couldn't handle playing second best. It didn't take long for me to realize that Jay would rather race then be with me. I just wish I could've realized it before I found myself pregnant at 18.

Jay didn't want to deal with the responsibilities that came with being a father. I was three months along when I finally told him. We had been fighting for about four days and then one night it got physical. I told him I was pregnant and hoped he wouldn't hit me again but I was wrong. He said he didn't want the baby and punched me in the stomach. I have never hated anyone as much as I hated him when I lost that baby. He hurt me so much and I started to hate every thing he stood for.

Shortly after that, I joined the police academy and was recruited into the FBI. About a year and a half later, I had the honor of busting Jason for drug trafficking. He didn't last long in prison. About six months after he went in, he was found face down in the shower. He had been raped and stabbed fourteen times in the back. It was the single most enjoyable moment of my life when I found out he was dead.

I haven't thought about Jason in a long time but there was something about Dominic Toretto that reminded me of him. Toretto has that same look in his eyes. I can tell he lives for this shit. That high you get when the adrenaline courses through your veins. But as I sit here looking at his picture, I somehow find myself intrigued.

I shook off the feeling and turned to look at Brian. He was sitting there staring at my picture of Mia. "She's beautiful." I stated as I leaned over, looking at the picture. "Yeah, she is. But I hurt her. All I can see is the pain that was in her eyes when I told her I was a cop." He said, rubbing the picture of her face, and then added, "I wish I had never taken that case. She wouldn't be in this mess, if I hadn't come into her life."

"She'll forgive you Brian. She's an amazing girl." I said, placing my hand on his arm, and then added, "You know, she never left Jesse's side when he was in that hospital. She was there every day. No matter how bad it was, the things he did, she was still there for him."

Brian put the picture back in my file, "How is Jesse? He really is a great kid." "He's fine. He's actually running Toretto's garage. He's convinced that Dominic is going to come back for him. Your old friend Hector has been helping him with the cars."

"So Tay, how do you know so much about Jesse and Mia?" Brian asked. I let go of his arm and turned back around in my seat. "At first, I started out trying to get info on Toretto. I figured if anyone knew where he was it would be Mia. But she has this way about her that just draws people in. We started hangin' out and soon became friends. For the past four months, she's been like a sister to me. You know, it's hard for me to believe that she is Dominic Toretto's sister."

"If you knew Dom, it wouldn't be so hard to believe. I guess it runs in the family." Brian said with a laugh, then added, "You know, Mia once told me, when I asked how their team came to be. She said Dom was like gravity, everything just gets pulled to him." "Even you." I pointed out as Brian looked down to the floor. "That's exactly what she said. I didn't want to believe that Dom was responsible for hijacking those trucks but I think some part of me knew all along." He paused and looked me straight in the eye and continued, "Taylor, Dom's really not that bad of a guy. But this isn't going to be easy. He'll go back for his sister but when it's over…Tay, you'll have to kill him to take him down. I'll do my time but there's no way Dom will go back to prison!"

"Oh, that's what I forgot to tell you. You see, Benny Tran is big time! We have been after him for a long time. I told them, when they asked me to come get you two, that I wouldn't bring you back just to watch you rot in prison. The bureau is going to cut you a deal. You help us get Tran and they make your past indiscretions disappear, but it's not too likely you'll ever work in law enforcement again."

"Are you kidding me? They're just gonna let Dom and me go? I can't believe it. Oh my god, that's…" I cut him off, "Hold it big brother! I said 'your' past indiscretions. Not Dom's."

His expression changed in the blink of an eye, "What? They can't do that! They can't just cut me a deal and lock Dom up!" "Look Brian, you let a wanted man go, on your own accord. Toretto was robbing cargo rigs and stealing millions of dollars worth of electronics. There's a big difference in you and Toretto!"

"I don't care what you think of him Tay, I know Dom and he doesn't belong in lock-up! He did some stupid stuff, I know that and so does he, but he's not the common criminal you think he is!" He was trying to convince me but I wasn't having it. "Alright Brian, that's fine. Just drop it." I said, trying to let it go but I couldn't. I turned back toward him and continued, "I can't believe, you of all people got sucked in by this street racing punk! You are so much smarter then that Brian. Dominic Toretto is not the saint you make him out to be!" "Tay, you have to give him a chance. When you meet him, it won't take long for you to understand what I am talking about. You'll see!"

"Fine Brian, then I guess we'll see." I said and turned back around in my seat. I could feel the frustration turn to anger but not because of Brian, it was because of Toretto. I couldn't wait to prove Brian wrong!

We were both silent for the remainder of the flight. Brian and I have very few things in common but the stubbornness runs in the family. I knew he wasn't going to give up trying to make me like Toretto and he knew I wasn't going to give up trying to convince him Toretto was the bad guy.

When we were finally back on the ground and walking through the cargo hanger, Brian finally broke the silence, "Are you gonna ignore me forever or are we gonna talk about what we're gonna say when we find Dom?" "Well I would prefer ignoring you but since someone's life is at stake, I'll put if off until later!" I stated with a glare and he put his arm around my neck as we walked toward the waiting car. "Now that's the baby sister I know and love!" He said, planting a wet kiss on the side of my face.

"Ewww, get off me you dork!" I shrieked wiping my face then elbowing him in the side. I pulled out of his grip and walked over to the desk to sign for the car. After retrieving the keys, I walked back over to Brian, standing next to the car. He was staring down at the car, lost in thought. "So what is it with you and this car? Where did you learn how to trick out a car like this?" I asked, interrupting his thought.

"I picked up a few things a long time ago but after spending so much time with Dom, I leaned how to do a little fine tuning. You know, Dom had a car just like this. I put these decals on before realizing they were exactly like his. But his car wasn't Blue, it was…" I interrupted, "Red."

"How did you know that?" He looked surprised. "We found where they were stowing the cars they used in the hits. We impounded three cars that were later identified as Leon's, Vince's, and Letty's. The judge signed a warrant for us to locate and impound Toretto's car as well. It was tucked away, all nice and neat at DT. When I walked into that garage, it was love at first sight. One thing about Dominic Toretto, he has amazing taste in cars!" I said as I climbed into the driver seat. I could tell Brian wasn't used to taking the passenger seat but he climbed in anyway.

"Are you ready for this?" Brian asked and I could sense the hesitation in his tone. I guess I understand it. He wasn't sure how Toretto would act when he saw him again. "Bro, I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" I responded as I backed out of the hanger. Before we even made it out of the parking lot, my cell phone rang.

I pulled the car into a parking space and answered the phone, "Yeah?" I knew it was the bureau calling with more info on Toretto. "Are you sure about this?" They had a location for me to check out. "Tonight? Ok. Is Toretto supposed to be there? Alright, I'll check in with you tomorrow. And Captain, don't call me, I'll call you!" With that I hung up the phone and looked over at Brian, "That was Captain Lopez, there's a race tonight, here in Baja. The informant said it would be easy to get in with them. We have to go get changed and head to this club!" I handed Brian the paper I wrote the name down on, and then continued, "No one knows if Toretto has anything to do with this race but they said if he was here and if he was racing; he would be there!"

We pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the hotel. It didn't take long for us to get changed and ready to go. I knew I couldn't show up dressed all conservative, good thing I thought about that when I was packing. I had decided on a pair of leather pants; black with blue flames up the side with a matching blue spaghetti strapped tank that showed just the right amount of skin. I threw on my heavy black combat boots and was ready before Brian was.

He walked out of his room and looked at me, lifting one eyebrow, "I know you ain't wearing your hair up! You gotta let that shit hang. Remember, we want to get their attention. And what's with that get up? You look like you've been to one of these races before."

"Well I have. More then I can count." I stated as I pulled my hair down. It hung down past the middle of my back. I had to agree with him about the hair, I always thought of it as my best feature. I knew it would get some attention.

I ran my fingers through my straight, brown locks and I caught Brian staring, "Ok, what is your problem? I may look good and all but I am your sister." I laughed at the scrunched up face he made. "Oh, you are so funny! I just see certain things that remind me of Mia. I think I'm losing my mind." Brian answered, trying to force a laugh. "Brian, I know. People used to say Mia and I look a lot alike from behind. And no, you're not losing your mind, you're in love! Stop blaming yourself for all of this. Dom had problems with the Trans long before you came along. Benny Tran is fucked up in the head and unfortunately we can't even blame Dom for that one!" I said as we walked out the door.

"So, you gonna let me drive or what?" Brian asked as we stood in front of the car. "Are you kidding me? I am responsible for this car, not you and I'm not stupid; I know you have a lead foot!" I answered as I got back behind the wheel. He got in and shut the door, "Oh, so you plannin' on being the one to race it too?"

"You know it!" I exclaimed as I spun the tires, pulling out of the hotel parking lot.

A few minutes later, we were pulling in at the club. The sign read, 'El Loco'. I parked the car just outside the crowd of people lingering around other tricked out cars. I found myself enjoying the feeling of everyone admiring the car as I watched from inside the dark tent of the windows. "You think they like it now, just wait til these guys see you get out of the driver seat." Brian said with a smirk.

"Do you see Toretto out there? I wish we knew what he was driving these days." I said, ignoring his comment. "Wait a second, he left in my car. I mean the car I lost to him. He could still be using it. It's an orange Supra. But I don't see it." Brian said, trying to see through the people starting to crowd around the new car in town.

I took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped out. I heard the 'ohhs' and whistles coming from the guys standing around the car. "This your car?" I head the question come from behind me. "I'm driving it ain't I." I stated without turning to meet the deep voice. "Question is, how well can you drive it?" He said as he stepped around in front of me, looking me up and down.

I gasped as I tapped the window for Brian to get out. As I heard the door open, before Brian came into view, I answered his question, "Well, I had a pretty good teacher." I said, pointing to Brian as he rose from the car. I watched the large man's eyes grow wide as he met Brian's gaze, "Well, well, well! If it isn't Officer O'Conner!"

"That's 'EX' Officer O'Conner! How's it goin' Dom?" Brian asked as he made his way around the car. I stood there staring at the massive man standing in front of me. I watched the shocked expression leave his face and it was replaced with a smile, "Should have know you'd find me." He said as he shook Brian's hand and turned his gaze back to me and then added, "So, who's your friend?"

"Oh, she's no friend! Taylor, this is Dom! Dom, this is my sister, Taylor!"

"I didn't know you had a sister. Nice to meet you Taylor." He said as he reached down and took my hand, lifting it to his lips. I wanted to pull away but for some reason, I couldn't make my hand move. After he kissed my hand, he slowly released it and I managed to regain my motor skills. I wiped the back of my hand across the leather of my pants and responded, "I'm sure it is." I paused and looked him up and down, then continued, "So, you're Dominic Toretto? That's funny…I thought you'd be….bigger."

More to come…


	3. Chapter 3 Fast and Furious

Fast and Furious

Chapter 3 Dom's POV

As I stepped out the front door of El Loco, my attention was drawn to the car pulling in to my left. Aside from the color, it was identical to mine. God, I miss my car! But there's no point in dwelling on the past, when I left it behind I knew I would never see it again. Just like everything else in my past; Mia, Vince, Jesse, Letty, Brian, my home, DT! And all I have is myself to blame.

My eyes didn't leave the blue RX-7 as I walked across the parking lot toward my car. I reached through the window and grabbed my smokes. My new bad habit. I lit a cigarette and stood there, about twenty feet away, waiting for my next victim to emerge from the car. But are they stupid enough to throw down the pink slip? I smiled at the thought of winning that car.

Suddenly the driver's door opened and I saw the tiny boot covered feet swing out. "What the…." I said to myself as a gorgeous brunette emerged from the driver seat. I slowly made my way up behind her as she closed the door. My eyes automatically scanned her figure and what a nice figure it was. She stood about 5'9" and couldn't have been more then 120 pounds. I smiled as my eyes dropped down to her ass. It was tightly wrapped in black leather and I could almost hear it calling my name.

I stopped a good five feet away from her, "This your car?" My voice came out more rugged then usual and she didn't even flinch. Interesting!

"I'm driving' it ain't I!" She replied with a cocky tone in her sweet voice. I liked it!

I slowly made my way around her, "Question is, how well can you drive it?" I asked as I let my eyes roam down her body and back up. I heard the passenger door open and she pointed across the car, "Well, I had a pretty good teacher!"

My eyes shot in the direction she was pointing and I was shocked to see O'Conner emerge from the car, "Well, well, well! If it isn't Officer O'Conner!"

"That's 'EX' Officer O'Conner. How's it goin' Dom?" He asked, making his way toward me. The feeling of shock subsided when I heard the emphasis on 'EX'.

"Should have known you'd find me!" I said as I shook his outreached hand then let my gaze fall back to the girl, "So, who's your friend?"

"Oh, she's no friend. Taylor, this is Dom. Dom, this is my sister Taylor." I smiled, realizing she wasn't his girlfriend. But I should've realized just by looking at her eyes. They were just as blue as his.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Nice to meet you Taylor." I said as I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips, planting a soft kiss on the back of it. As I released it, I watched has she wiped it on the side of her pants, and then responded, "I'm sure it is!" She stated with a cocky tone then looked me up and down and added, "So, you're Dominic Toretto! That's funny…. I thought you'd be…. bigger!"

I tilted my head back and let out a laugh. This girl is something else but that's ok, I like a challenge. "Damn Brian, what kinda shit you been tellin' this girl?" I asked, turning my attention back to Brian.

"Don't worry, it was all good man. She just gets off on being a pain in the ass." He said as she popped him in the stomach. She definitely seems like a feisty chick. She reminds me of Letty.

I turned my attention back to the car, "Looks like your sister has pretty good taste in cars!" I stated then turned my gaze back to Taylor, "So, what you runnin' under there?" She tilted her head to the side and raised one brow as a half-cocked grin spread across her face. "Oh, so you gonna make me find out the hard way?" I asked not able to take my eyes off hers.

"You know it! Think you can handle that?" She asked as she hopped up on the hood of the car and pulled her hair off her neck as she turned toward Brian.

I could see the sweat glistening on the back of her neck. That's when I noticed the tattoo between her should blades. It was a brunette, pictured from the waist up with her arms crossed over her chest. The cartoon style chick was wearing sunglasses and had two little horns protruding through her forehead. The words 'Bad Girl' we written on either side of her head. I found myself wondering just how bad of a girl she could be.

An image of us, bare ass naked on the hood of the car, popped into my head. I smiled at the thought and then quickly shook it off as Brian spoke, "I need a beer. Tay, you comin'?"

"No, I think I'll sit right here but how about bringin' me a Corona? I'm about to die in this heat!" She answered as she fanned the back of her neck.

"Alright. Dom, you want one?" Brian asked as he started toward the bar.

"Yeah." I answered, handing him some cash. I watched him until he walked in the door, and then turned my gaze back to Taylor, "So, you actually think you can beat me?" I asked, watching the coldness in her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She answered as she took a cigarette from her pocket and lit it. I took a step closer, and leaned against the car, resting my hand against her leg.

Rubbing the side of her leg with my pinky, I asked, "So what do I get if I win?"

"Down Romeo! The only thing that will be exchanged here is cash! You'll get 2 large! You in?" She asked as she pulled a thick stack of bills out of her pocket and flashed it in front of my face.

Taylor started to hop off the car but I moved my body in front of her, pressing it against her knees, "I don't want to have to take you money babe!"

"Don't worry, you won't!" She retorted as she brought her face closer to mine. We sat there for a minute with our eyes locked on each other's. I could see that with this girl, I would be getting more then I bargained for.

She was so close; I could feel her breath on my lips. I didn't even hear Brian walk back up, "Cut the shit you two!" He said with a laugh.

I moved out from in front of her and she hopped off the car, taking her beer from his hand. "Oh come on Brian, we were just starting to get along!" I said as I flipped the top off the beer she held in her hand.

"Get over yourself Toretto!" Taylor said then snapped her teeth in my face. I could tell it was going to be fun winning her over.

"So what's up with this race?" Brian asked, looking from me to Taylor.

"Just waiting on Toretto to stop playin' Don Juan and get his ass in gear!" Taylor answered with a slight giggle.

"Well, lets get this show on the road; I always put business before pleasure!" I replied as I clinked my bottle against her's.

"What are you driving?" Brian asked.

"That red and black 67' SS Camero over there!" I pointed to the only real muscle car sitting in the lot, and then added, "You still game?" I asked, looking at Taylor.

"Lead the way Big Boy!" She answered as she got in the car. Brian went around and got in the passenger side as I got behind the wheel of my car.

I pulled out of the lot and stomped on the gas. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised to see her, effortlessly, keep up with me; turn for turn. Ten minutes later, we reached the deserted stretch of highway where most of the races took place. Taylor pulled her car up next to mine. I opened the door, got out and walked over to the passenger side door, as Brian got out. I stuck my head inside, "You see that stop light up there? It's exactly a quarter mile from here to there." I paused, lifting an eyebrow and then added, "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Stop stalling Toretto and get your ass back in your car!" She exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh. Seems like every time she opens her mouth, she turns me on even more.

I shut the door and went back to my car. I started to wonder if this was going to be as easy as I first thought. I have never been beat by a woman but I knew if she was anything like Letty; it was all together possible!

I turned my attention to Brian standing between our cars, "Alright, you know the drill! When the hands come down, go for it!" Our eyes were locked on him as he counted, "1…2…GO!" He screamed and I pushed the pedal to the floor.

To my surprise, she actually beat me off the line. I kept waiting for her to make the same mistake Brian did; pushing the NOS too early. But she was hangin' with me. I started to pull ahead and she pushed the button. Following her lead, I did the same and I started to see smoke rising through the floorboard. When we flew through the red light, she was a good car length ahead of me. I let off the gas and stomped brakes as my tires locked up and started to burn into the black top.

"Oh Shit! I can't fuckin' believe this shit! That little bitch actually beat me! ME! What is this, a fucking dream?" I yelled at myself as I got out of the car. I heard Brian comin' up the road and Taylor was turning around and heading back. I walked to the front of my car and raised the hood as smoke started rolling out.

Brian finally made it to the car, slightly out of breath, "Dom, don't tell me you just let her win!"

"Hell no man! That little bitch is fast. I'd like to meet the mechanic that tricked that car!" I stated as Taylor stepped out of her car, "Well Dom, you already have! Brian did it!" She said as she stepped up, looking under my hood.

"Well girl, I guess I underestimated you. I'm impressed." I said as I closed the hood. "Well Dom, I'd like to try this again, with you behind the wheel of a car that isn't gonna fuck up before you reach the finish line. I feel a little…cheated!" Taylor stated, patting my shoulder.

Brian suddenly rushed over, lifting Taylor off her feet and throwing her over his shoulder, "Girl, you actually beat THE Dominic Toretto!" He exclaimed excitedly as he set her on the back of my car and then added, "Someone once told me, it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile; winning is winning!"

"Wait, you're actually quoting me? It's nice to know you were listening!" I paused, turned to Taylor then added, "He's right. You won. Fair and square, but you said I got 2gs if I won; we didn't discuss what you would get."

"Alright then, you want to know what I want? I want you to come back to LA with me." She hopped off the car and was now standing in front of me.

"Whoa, what? Why would you want that?" I was starting to feel a little uneasy. She wasn't making any sense. I could tell by the look on Brian's face that I wasn't going to like her reason and by the look on her face, she dreaded telling me.

"Look Dom, just hear me out! The fact that I'm Brian's sister isn't the reason I'm here. I'm a…a special agent with the FBI and they sent me to find you and Brian." She paused as I started backing away, she knew I was going to run but then she continued, "Dom…. it's Mia! The Trans have her!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, "What are you talking about? Johnny Tran is dead!"

"Yeah, he is and his twin brother Benny isn't too happy about it!" She retorted as she stepped closer.

I threw my hand up in front of me, "Whoa! Back off!" I said, raising my voice and she stopped where she was and I continued, "This is bullshit! You're just tryin' to get me back across the border. Fuck that!"

"Dom Please, you have to believe me! If you and my brother don't show up to meet Benny four days from now, he's going to kill Mia!" Taylor was practically begging at this point but still continued, "Dominic, she's all you have left, aside from Jesse and he's not gonna be able to take it if he loses her too. Do you really want to take that chance?"

I stood there in shock, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Is she telling me that Jesse is alive? Finally I found the strength to speak, "Wha…. what do you mean, Jesse?" I could feel myself starting to lose it, waiting for her to answer me.

"Dom…. Jesse isn't dead! He's been sitting at DT, day and night, for the last 2 months; swearing up and down that you were coming back for him." Listening to her words, the memory of that day came rushing back. I remember the pain and anger I felt sitting there on that sidewalk, holding Jesse's lifeless body in my arms, and then it hit me! She's telling the truth! Jesse is alive and Benny Tran has Mia!

I couldn't hold my emotions back any longer. I felt my knees buckle and hit the pavement. I buried my face in my hands, trying to hold back the tears. Tears of happiness for Jesse and sadness for Mia and it was all my fault. Within seconds I felt Taylor drop down, almost on my lap as she wrapped her arms around me. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her chest as the tears began to stream down my face.


	4. Chapter 4 Change of Heart

Change of Heart

Chapter 4 Taylor's POV

I kept my eyes on Brian until he walked into the bar and then I lowered my head, staring at the ground. I could feel his eyes on me so I raised my eyes up to his. "So you actually think you can beat me?" Dom asked, as his eyes burned into mine.

"Yeah, I think so. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I answered and then took a cigarette out and lit it, trying to calm my nerves. I can't understand why he makes me so nervous; I know I'm not scared of him.

He moved closer to me and I felt his hand come to rest on the car, against my leg. His finger began to lightly rub against my leg and for some reason it didn't bother me. I could feel the chills rise on my back at the sound of his voice, "So, what do I get if I win?" Dom asked and I could tell he wasn't use to being shot down.

"Down Romeo! The only think that will be exchanged here is cash. You'll get 2 large. You in?" I responded, pulling the wad of hundreds out of my pocket and flashing them in front of his face.

I put the money back in my pocket and went to get off the hood of the car when he positioned himself in front of me, pressing his massive frame against my legs. "I don't want to have to take your money Babe." He exclaimed with a cocky grin.

"Don't worry, you won't." I retorted as I moved my face closer to his. We set there with our eyes locked and I had to fight the urge to just close the gap. He has these full, luscious lips and I kept imagining them wrapped around my tongue. _'Taylor, what are you thinking? Stop it!'_ I thought to myself, staring into those dark, mysterious eyes.

We didn't even notice Brian walk back up, "Cut the shit you two." Then I heard him laugh. Dom moved away from me, releasing my legs and I hopped off the car, taking my beer from my brother's hand.

I noticed that cocky look on Dom's face again, "Oh, come on Brian, we were just starting to get along." He stated as he flipped the top off my Corona with his bare hand.

I was impressed but I didn't dare show it, "Get over yourself Toretto!" I responded, snapping my teeth in his face and I could tell he liked it.

Brian was eyeing Dom and me, asking what was up with the race and I answered, "Just waiting for Toretto to stop playing Don Juan and get his ass in gear." I giggled.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, I always put business before pleasure." Dom retorted with a slight wink as he bumped his bottle against mine.

"What are you driving?" Brian asked.

"The red and black 67' SS Camero over there." Dom answered, pointing to his left, then looked back at me and added, "You still game?"

"Lead the way Big Boy." I said as I got in my car. Dom hurried to his car and Brian hopped in with me. Dom backed out of the parking lot and stomped the gas, burning his tires into the pavement.

I didn't expect it to be so easy to keep up with him but I wasn't as rusty behind the wheel as I had thought. I stayed on his ass, turn for turn. Question is, was I doing it for myself or to impress him? I knew the answer to that and I could tell Brian did too. I wasn't doing a very good job proving him wrong. Damn I hate when he's right!

Dom stopped in the middle of the deserted street and I pulled up beside him. As Brian got out, Dom stuck his head in the door, "You see that stop light up there? It's exactly a quarter mile from here to there." He paused, lifting an eyebrow and flashing that sexy ass grin, then added, "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Stop stalling Toretto and get your ass back in your car!" I said and he laughed. He closed the door and got back in his car. Our eyes locked on Brian as he spoke, "Alright, you know the drill! When the hands go down, go for it!" He began to count, "1…2…GO!" He screamed and I punched it, beating Dom off the line.

The next ten seconds were a blur. We flew through the red light and to my surprise, I was ahead. I know it has nothing to do with my skill after everything I have read about Dominic Toretto. He's a master behind the wheel of a car, especially a muscle car. And I can't fool myself into believing I beat him on skill alone.

I saw Dom skid to a stop through my rear view mirror. I finally turned and headed back. When I stopped and got out, Brian had ran down the road and was now standing my Dom. He was telling Brian he'd like to meet the mechanic that tricked out my car. "Well Dom, you already have. Brian did it." I replied as I stepped up and looked under his hood.

"Well girl, I guess I underestimated you. I'm impressed." He said as he closed his hood.

"Well Dom, I'd like to try this again with you behind the wheel of a car that isn't gonna fuck up before you reach the finish line. I feel a little…cheated! You know as well as I do, this car could smoke mine any day. You should definitely take this up with your mechanic." I stated, patting his shoulder.

The next thing I knew Brian was throwing me over his shoulder, "Girl, you actually beat, The, Dominic Toretto!" He raved excitedly as he set me down on the back of Dom's car and then added, "Someone once told me it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile, winning is winning!"

"Wait, you're actually quoting me? It's nice to know you were listening." Dom said then turned to me and added, "He's right. You won. Fair and square, but you said I got 2 large if I won, we didn't discuss what you would get."

"All right then, you want to know what I want. I want you to come back to LA with me!" I said, hopping off the car, standing in front of him.

I could see the confusion all over his face, "Whoa! What? Why would you want that?" He asked as he started to tense up.

I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell him. Brian was right about him and I didn't want to hurt him, "Dom look, just hear me out! The fact that I'm Brian's sister isn't the reason I'm here. I'm a…. a special agent with the FBI and they sent me to find you and Brian." I paused as he started backing away. I didn't want him to run so I continued, "Dom…. It's Mia! The Trans have her!"

He stopped, "What are you talking about? Johnny Tran is dead!"

"Yeah, he is and his twin brother Benny isn't too happy about it!" I said as I stepped closer.

Dom threw his hand up in front of him, "Whoa! Back off!" He was raising his voice as he continued, "This is bullshit! You're just trying to get me back across the border! Fuck that!"

"Dom please, you have to believe me. If you and my brother don't show up to meet Benny four days from now, he's going to kill Mia." I was pleading with him and continued, "Dominic, she's all you have left, aside from Jesse and he's not gonna be able to take it if she dies. Do you really want to take that chance?" I could see the shock spread on his face and I realized he didn't know about Jesse.

"Wha…What do you mean, Jesse?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Dom…. Jesse didn't die! He's been sitting at DT, day and night, for the last two months, swearing up and down that you were coming back for him." I explained as his expression drastically changed. I watched as the sadness and pain hit him like a ton of bricks. I couldn't understand the feelings I was having when I saw his reaction as it donned on him. I wanted to take all his pain away but I didn't know how.

All of a sudden, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground with his head in his hands. Brian started to make his way to his friend's side but I held my hand to his chest, stopping him. I hurried over to Dom and knelt down in front of him, almost straddling his knees. I took him in my arms, pulling his head to my chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. No sobs could be heard but I could feel the warm tears through my shirt.

I could feel my own tears begin to flow down my face. As they fell on the bare skin of his head, he froze and slowly lifted his head to face me. He gently brought his hand up to my cheek and wiped away the tears, "Don't cry.! Not for me." He said as he stared into my eyes and I could feel myself wanting to melt, just seeing that tender look in his tear filled eyes and knowing how much pain it took to bring a man like Dom to tears. But I stopped myself as I regained my composure and pulled away from him.

Pulling myself to my feet, I tried to play it off, "It's not you Dom! Mia is my friend! I know how much you mean to her and I don't want to see her get hurt!" I said wiping my tears from my eyes.

"Listen, I would never, I mean NEVER, let anyone hurt my sister because of me. And don't you ever doubt that! I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life behind bars, I will go back for her!" Dom said as he stood up and got in my face, and then continued, "So you can call your fucking boss and tell him we are on our way!"

I knew I had struck a nerve and I immediately regretted it. I was starting to understand what it was that had pulled Brian into his world. From all that I have read about him and as much time as I have spent with Mia, somewhere along the line I developed feelings for a man that I had never met. As much as I tried to convince myself it wasn't true, seeing him in the flesh has made it impossible to deny.

I watched him as he walked over to his car and started beating on the hood in frustration. I walked back to my car and sat in the driver seat as I pulled out my phone. I dialed the number to the Captain's office, knowing he would still be there, "Hello!"

"Captain, this is Vaughn! We found Toretto and I've explained what's going on!"

"And?"

"And he's agreed to come back with me. But Captain, I have one request!"

"What is it Taylor?"

I couldn't believe I was actually about to say this, "You make him the same deal you are making my brother!"

"Are you fucking kidding me Vaughn? You going Nato on us too?"

I don't want to risk my job but for some reason I couldn't bare the thought of someone like Dom being put away, "Look Captain, I think my brother is right! Dom doesn't belong behind bars!"

"No Taylor, no deal! I might be able to lessen the charges but Dominic Toretto has a nice little cell waiting for him in Lompoc! You just have him on that plane when you get here in two days. Your plane leaves Friday morning at 7 am and all three of you better be on it, for Mia's sake!" He hung up the phone.

I sat there in the car with my head hung down and didn't even notice Dom standing at the door. "You tired!" I jumped at the sound of his deep, raspy voice and then he added, "Thank you! So what exactly did he say?" I lifted my head up to look at him, "No deal! He said he might be able to lessen the charges against you but you're still headed back to Lompoc. I'm sorry Dominic; I just wish it didn't have to come to that." I said, watching his eyes, praying I wouldn't see anger.

"Don't be sorry, I got myself into this. So, where are we supposed to be meeting him?" Dom asked, never breaking eye contact.

"They are flying us back to LA. Our plane leaves Friday morning. You don't have to meet Benny Tran until Sunday night." I answered as I stepped out of my car.

We stood in silence until Brian finally came over to join us, "So Taylor, what did your boss say about Letty and Leon?" Brian asked and I noticed Dom tense up once again.

"As far as I know, they only want Dom. They know he was the mastermind behind the hijackings." I replied as Dom began to fidget even more.

Brian turned his attention to Dom, "So where are Leon and Letty? I'm surprised they're not with you."

"Leon left last week for Cancun; the whole spring break thing had him reeling." Dom paused and looked away before he continued, "And Letty…she uh…she didn't make it. Her and Leon came out here ahead of me and when I got here…. she had gotten worse. We took her to the hospital but there was nothing they could do. Both of her lungs collapsed…she died the next day!" I could hear his voice begin to crack and I placed my hand on his shoulder. After a few seconds, Dom turned back to meet our gaze and I could see the determination in his eyes, "Letty died because of my stupidity; I'm not gonna let the same thing happen to my sister!"

More to come…


	5. Chapter 5 Claiming Taylor

Claiming Taylor

Chapter 5 Dom's POV

I could feel myself getting upset again, just thinking about Letty and what happened. I thought I had come to terms with it all, until this came up. I turned and looked at Brian and Taylor, "I need a drink! Maybe a few Coronas and a few shots of Tequila will help this go down a little better. After all, this is a little hard to swallow. So what do you say? Shall we head back to El Loco?"

"Well, we can't do anything but wait at this point. And I could really go for a good stiff drink right now." Taylor answered and I couldn't help but smile at her choice of words.

"Alright, load up then!" Brian said and they turned to get in the car as I grabbed Taylor's arm, "What will it take for you to let me drive that car?" I asked with a seductive smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Matching my expression, she answered, "A simple 'please' might do the trick!"

"I don't beg!" I replied, lifting one brow.

I watched as that cocky look took over her face, "Well Toretto, did you ever think that some things in life might just deserve a little begging?" She asked but I'm sure if she was still talking about the car.

I let out a soft growl, "Oh, now this is a game I can play!" I said, stepping toward her and closing the gap between us and then added, "Taylor…may I please…drive your car?" She lifted her head up to mine and lightly nodded her head yes.

Without breaking our stare, I called to Brian, "Yo O'Conner, keys are in my car; we'll meet you back at El Loco in a few!"

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Brian shake his head as he walked over and got in my car. Taylor finally broke our stare as she backed up, tossed me the keys and turned around, walking to the passenger side of her car.

As I climbed behind the wheel of the, all too familiar car, I looked over at Taylor as she shut the door. I am finding her drastic change of attitude a little hard to believe but welcome it nonetheless. I just can't figure out why I want her to like me so bad. I don't usually go out of my way to get a woman's attention, normally it's the other way around with women begging for my attention. But Taylor has this 'take it or leave it' attitude and I can tell it drives the guys crazy because it's damn sure doin' a number on me.

I started up the car and shifted it into reverse and swung it around, heading in the opposite direction as Brian. Taylor reached over and turned some music on. Ja Rule came blasting through the woofers in the back and I had to smile, "You know, that's what you're gonna be!" I stated loud enough she could hear me over the music.

"What's that?" She asked with a questioning look.

"My Down Ass Chick!" I replied with a laugh as I pulled in the deserted parking lot at the beach. I shut off the ignition, leaving the radio to play.

"Oh, so you think you got it like that?" Taylor asked as she opened the door, getting out of the car. I got out and walked around to her side as she hopped up on the warm hood of the car.

Once again I positioned myself in front of her, leaning against the car, between her knees, "Oh, I know I got it like that! You'll realize that soon enough."

"You know, Brian told me a lot about you but he failed to point out that you are full of yourself!" She said, lifting her eyes to mine.

"I'm not full of myself but when I see something I want, I usually don't stop til I get it." I explained, sliding my hands between the hood of the car and the tight leather on her thighs.

"And what exactly is it that you want?" She asked, leaning back, propping herself up on her hands.

"_I want you_." I whispered as I wrapped my hands around the backs of her thighs, slowly pulling her toward me.

"Oh, so you want a piece of ass?" She asked, bringing herself back upright.

"_No, I said I want you. But if you're offering me a piece of ass, I damn sure won't turn it down_." I whispered in her ear, rubbing the side of my face against hers.

I fully expected her to laugh and push me away from her but I was wrong. I suddenly felt the warmth of her breathe across the side of my face as she locked her legs around the back of my thighs. When her lips finally reached my ear, she stopped, "_I don't get involved with wanted m_en." She said with a soft whisper and unlocked her legs from around mine.

"That's understandable." I said as I slowly backed away from her then added, "But I can tell the Feds aren't the only ones who want me." I laughed as she jumped off the hood of the car, "Under different circumstances, maybe. But under these, keep dreamin' Toretto!" She responded, getting back in the car.

As I kept my eyes on her, she turned back before shutting the door, "Why are you just standing there? My brother is waiting for us and in case you didn't notice, he doesn't exactly fit in around here."

I headed back around to my side of the car, rolling my eyes. I know Brian can take care of himself and I also know why she wants to get back to the bar. She doesn't trust herself to be alone with me but that's ok, because I know she'll break eventually. I can see it in her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling back up at El Loco. There was a crowd of people yelling and cheering at something in front of my car. We jumped out of the car and rushed over. We could tell by the sounds that it was a fight. Taylor and I pushed our way through the crowd and looked down to see Brian straddling some guy, beating him in the face.

"Oh great! I knew we shouldn't have sent him back alone. He doesn't play well with others!" Taylor said, shaking her head as she watched her brother kicking the guy's ass.

All of a sudden another guy rushed in and kicked Brian in the back, knocking him off the other guy. The two guys jumped on Brian but before I could jump in to help him, Taylor rushes over and grabs one of the guys by the back of his neck and spins him around. Once he was facing her, he started to take a swing at her and she caught him with a spinning karate kick in the side of the head. He hit the ground with a hard thump and just stared at her not even trying to get back up. I ran up behind her and was about to pull her out of the way when the other guy grabbed a hand full of her long hair as he slapped her across the face. Before I had a chance to get to him, she caught him with a right hook followed by a foot to the groin. As he leaned over grabbing his jewels, she brought her knee up, smashing it into the guy's face.

I stood there in awe as he fell to the ground, not moving. She had laid two guys out before I even had a chance to react. I watched as Taylor walked over and grabbed Brian by the back of the neck and pulled him through the crowd then pushed him against my car, "What the fuck is your problem? You get yourself in more trouble and you'll be of no use to Mia! Look, I have done my best to bail you out of all this shit you got yourself into but you kill someone and you're on your own! You got that?" She yelled as she held on to the collar of his shirt, waiting for an answer.

A second later Brian nodded his head yes as he rolled his eyes. "Good!" Taylor exclaimed as she let him go and turned around, heading in the bar. I stood there staring at the door after she walked in, still in awe.

I finally turned back to Brian who was still leaning against my car, rubbing his head, "Was I seeing shit or did she really just throw those two guys a beatin'?" I asked with a shocked look.

"No Dom, you ain't seein' shit. I forgot to tell you, don't piss her off. Taylor may be my baby sister but she can kick some serious ass. She's been kickboxing since she was about 15. How do you think I learned to fight? Shit, I had to defend myself!" Brian answered, laughing through the pain of his swelling eye.

"Well come on, let's go buy her a drink and try to get back in her good graces!" I told Brian as I pulled him off the car.

"Don't tell me she done put you in the dog house too! What did you do to my sister man?" He asked as he stopped walking.

"Nothing! I was respectful." I replied, turning to look at him.

"Well Dom, I'm gonna tell you the same thing you told me. You break her heart and I'll break your neck!" He paused as a smile appeared on his face and then he added, "Even if I need her help to do it!" I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Brian, all joking aside, you have been there for me when you didn't need or have to be and I respect you for that. In fact, I probably have more respect for you then anyone else. With the exception of my sister of course. So let me reassure you, I would never hurt your sister, in any way." I stated and I could tell we had an understanding and with a simple pat on the shoulder, Brian opened the door and walked in.

Even though I'm a regular at this place, I still case the joint every time I walk in. I quickly spotted Taylor at the end of the bar, with what looked to be a shot of Tequila in her hand. As I started toward her, I saw her lick her hand before taking the shot. 'What the hell is she doing?' I thought to myself. I smiled at the sight, "Oh I gotta find out what the licking is all about!" I said out loud to myself. Good thing Brian had headed to the men's room because he might not have liked that if he had heard it.

I walked up to the stool beside her and took a seat, "Ok, I have to ask, what the hell are you doing?" I asked as she poured herself another shot.

"Drinking Tequila, what the fuck does it look like?" She replied sarcastically.

"Well, I don't think I've ever seen anyone lick themselves to drink Tequila. But if you willin' to do the lickin', I wouldn't mind a few shots myself!" I stated as I watched her eyes light up as she laughed.

"No Toretto. Its lick it, slam it, suck it." Taylor responded through her laughter.

"Well, we can do that too!" I commented enthusiastically.

"Calm yourself Horn Dog, I'll show you what I'm talking about!" She paused, grabbing a second shot glass from behind the bar and poured me a shot then grabbed my hand and licked it. Just as I was starting to enjoy this, she picked up a saltshaker and sprinkled the salt on the wet spot she left on my hand, and then she continued, "Ok, lick it, slam it, suck it. You lick the salt, slam the shot, then suck…. the lemon!" She said, raising the slice of lemon in her hand.

I followed her directions and licked the salt before drinking the shot and then I turned to get the lemon as she placed it between her teeth. Without hesitation, I placed my lips around the slice in her mouth. I kept my eyes on hers as I pulled the lemon into my mouth. I quickly moved my lips off hers, letting the lemon fall to the floor and reclaimed her lips; all in a split second motion.

Before she could pull away Brian walked up, "Well! It looks like somebody is out of the dog house!" Brian stated as he walked up beside us. Startled, she jumped and pulled away.

"Well Dom, what do you have to say for yourself?" Brian asked, sounding like an overprotective parent.

I cleared my throat and looked at Taylor, "I knew from the sound of it that I'd like the 'suck it' part best!" I replied and we all started to laugh.

"Yeah well, did you really have to slobber so much?" Taylor asked as she wiped her hand across her mouth and Brian laughed even harder.

We spent the next few hours there at El Loco. We drank a lot of Tequila and quiet a few Coronas and even did a little dancing. I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun. We were all sharing stories and laughing and joking about old times. And boy did I enjoy Brian's frequent trips to the bathroom but he always interrupted Taylor and me when he came back.

I remember inviting Brian and Taylor to stay at my place since all three of us were drunk and my place was closer then their hotel. The last thing I remember, we walked in my house and Brian collapsed on the couch as I escorted Taylor to my bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6 Morning After Rated M

WARNING: This chapter contains a very detailed sex

scene!

Morning After

Chapter 6 Taylor's POV

I could feel myself slowly beginning to wake up. I started to open my eyes but the throbbing in my head, from my 'straight Tequila night', made me decide against it. I laid there as still as possible, snuggled in the comfy, thick bed covers and I took a deep breath, trying to stop the aching in my body.

I caught a wift of something. '_What is that smel_l?' I thought to myself. It was a nice, comforting smell. It smelled a little like musk, like men's colog… "Oh my god." I whispered to myself as I slowly peeked out my left eye.

When I saw him lying there next to me, I sprang up in the bed as I pulled the sheet up over my bare chest. I felt him beginning to stir next to me and I froze, unable to make myself move.

"Umm, Taylor? What's wrong?" Dom whispered, sounding half awake.

"What's wrong? Ok, what happened last night? Oh god! That's a stupid question! I'm laying here almost completely naked in your bed! Oh I can't believe this! So do you do this often? Meet a girl, get nice and shit faced with her and then sleep with her, all within 5 or 6 hours time? Oh my…" The sound of his laughter stopped me, mid rant and I snapped my head around and glared at him.

"Taylor, calm down. Not that I didn't have plenty of opportunities with the way you were acting after we got back here but no, nothing happened." Dom stated as he sat up in the bed beside me.

"Then why am I laying here in nothing but my panties?" I asked and watched his eyes make their way down my bare, exposed side.

"Actually, you did that on your own. And believe me, it was so damn tempting!" He said as he ran a finger across my bare shoulder and down my arm and then added, "But I have more respect for you then that. You were complaining about it being too hot so you started stripping down. And far be it for me to stop you, so I just enjoyed the show. But when you climbed on my bed and invited me over, I drew the line. Look, I even brought my own covers to bed. I swear to you, nothing happened! Besides, I didn't want it to go down like that. When it does happen, I want you to be able to remember it the next day!" He said, leaning over and kissing my cheek then crawled out of bed.

I sat there in silence, admiring the total package that was Dominic Toretto as he stood there in nothing but a pair of tight fitted boxer briefs. I guess I really didn't know what to say. He knew I was drunk and I was basically, from the sound of it, throwing myself at him and he didn't do anything. I guess there is more to this guy then I first thought.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Dom tossed me a very large t-shirt, "Thanks!" I said.

"No problem, it's a little big but it'll look good on you just the same." He replied with a smile as I slipped it over my head and pulled it over my naked body.

I got out of bed and walked over to him, "No Dom, I wasn't saying thanks for the shirt. I was saying thanks for what happened last night, or what didn't happen last night!" I said and I found myself wanting to touch him.

"Well, how else am I going to gain your respect if I don't show you some first?" Dom asked sweetly and I couldn't help myself. Placing my hand on his shoulders, I rose up to return his kiss on the cheek and he turned his head to me so that the kiss landed on his lips. I felt his tongue pushing against my lips and I gave in to the kiss, parting my lips and letting his tongue invade my mouth. God he tastes good, even first thing in the morning!

I slid one hand off his shoulder and down his chest, feeling the rock hard muscles throb in my hand. '_God Taylor, what are you doing_? _You are going to have to arrest this guy in a few days_!' I thought to myself and all of a sudden the thought of putting him in handcuffs didn't sound like a bad thing. Or maybe even him putting me in handcuffs.

I pulled away, breaking the intense lip lock and looked up into his eyes, "Well, I'm sober now; you still gonna turn me down?" I asked and watched the wicked smile spread across his face as he attacked my mouth once again. I felt his hands run down my sides and firmly grasp hold, right above my hip bone and effortlessly lift me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. With my firm lock around his body, he slid his hands around to my ass and stopped the kiss once again, "Oh, thank god for g-strings!" He stated with lust in his voice.

I laughed as he pulled his hand back and slapped my bare ass. He made his way to the bed and turned around, falling backwards on top of the covers.

"So, I take this as a 'no'!" I said with a laugh.

"It took everything I had to turn you down last night. I just don't think I have the strength to resist, I mean, you come on strong and like I said, I don't beg. I'll just have to cope!" He answered, placing his hands back on my hips and pushing me back onto his rather large, erect bulge.

"Well, you sure have the strength for something!" I stated as he flexed the muscle, making it throb against the thin fabric of my panties. "Girl, I could be on my death bed and you walk in and I'd have the strength for this." He replied as he tugged at my shirt.

I grabbed his arms and pulled him upright and once again captured his lips with mine. He wrapped his arms tight around me as he continued the assault on my mouth. I couldn't believe how good it felt to be in his arms. I felt like I just couldn't be close enough to him.

He dropped his lips from my mouth and down my neck until he reached the fabric of the shirt. He loosened his grip and pulled the shirt up over my head and then continued kissing my neck. He made his way down, running his tongue between my breasts before moving over to capture one nipple between his teeth. I gasped at the tingle from the light pressure of his teeth.

At the sound of my moan, I could feel his shaft throb beneath me. He put his arms behind me and held me as he slowly rolled us over. Lying on my back, I watched him as he rose to his knees, still between my legs and gazed at my body. I found it amazing how his whole demeanor changed and lust turned to sensual passion. The almost animalistic hunger in his eyes had vanished. He looked at me as if I were the only woman in the world right now. He slowly removed his boxers and then my panties as he started at my ankle with warm, tender kisses and made his way up my knee, then down my thigh.

I could feel his warm, wet tongue leaving a wet trail starting at my inner thigh and up across my hip then over the small, pink playboy bunny tattoo on my abdomen. He continued his way up until he found my mouth and softly but passionately began kissing me as he lowered his weight on me.

Our mouths caught each other's moans as he slowly made his way inside me. Dom dropped his mouth down my neck and buried his face in my shoulder as he fully filled me and paused, regaining composure. After a few seconds, he slowly began to thrust in and out, setting a steady, passionate rhythm as he nibbled at my shoulder and neck.

I let soft moans escape and I could feel him throbbing inside me. "Umm…Dom!" I moaned out as he continued his rhythm.

"Umm…God Baby…you feel so good!" Dom whispered in my ear.

He was driving me crazy. Definitely not what I expected. I had imagined raw, unrestrained sex but it was as if he was making love to me. I felt like we were the only two people in the world. I was surprised by the way his touch made me feel as he slowly, tenderly caressed every inch of my body. I never wanted it to end!

Dom slid his hands under my back and slowly rolled over onto his back as he pulled me on top of him, never missing a beat. I started to sit up on him but he pulled me back down, holding me against him and reclaimed my mouth. As I pulled back to look at him, he licked his lips, "Oh Taylor, you taste so good." He whispered with a ragged voice.

I felt his hands run over my hair and down my back as they found their place on my ass, guiding me up and down, and we, once again, found our rhythm. "Oh…Dom…ummm." I managed to whisper through the heavy breathing. I could feel myself about to explode as my inner muscles began to throb around his shaft.

"Umm…oh yeah…Taylor, I want you to cum with me baby. I wanna feel you!" Just the sound of his low, ragged, sexy voice sent me over the edge. It felt like a bomb exploded as we reached our climax together. My muscles gripped his shaft as he erupted inside me.

Dom must have set the alarm clock last night and set it on music because right at that moment the radio clicked on and was playing Iris by the GooGoo Dolls. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his hot breath in my ear as he whispered, "I would give up forever to touch 'you'!"

Did he really just say that? Better yet, was it the heat of the moment or did he actually mean it? But right then, it didn't matter either way. It just felt so good, lying in his arms. Comfortable. Safe.

After a few more minutes of holding and kissing each other, I got up to go get something to drink. I slide my panties back on and the huge West Coast Choppers t-shirt of Dom's and walked out the door, closing it behind me.

As I walked into the kitchen, I was surprised to see Brian sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. With all the commotion, I had completely forgotten he was in here.

"Mornin' babe!" I said as I walked past him, bending to kiss the top of his head.

I was standing with my back to him as I poured Dom and myself a cup of coffee and I heard the silent laughter escape him, "I told you Dom would rub off on you. I mean, Damn, ya'll were at if for over an hour. I even left and went and got the coffee and came back." Brian stated with a laugh.

"Oh, chill with the 'I told you sos'!" I said with a smile.

"All joking aside Tay, I know Dom is a great guy and everything but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I could tell by the way he was acting toward you and the look on your face when you walked out of his room that this isn't a casual kinda thing." Brian said with genuine concern.

"What are you getting at Brian?" I asked, not quiet catching what he was talking about.

"What am I getting at? Tay, how are the two of you going to feel when 'you' have to arrest him and send him to prison in a couple days?" Brian asked and I felt my heart fall to my stomach as Dom appeared in the doorway.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 Countdown to Cali

Countdown to Cali

Chapter 7 Dom's POV

As we both reached our peak, she fell limp into my arms as the alarm went off. The radio was playing a sappy song and it couldn't have been more appropriate. "I would give up forever to touch 'you'!" I whispered into her ear. She just doesn't realize how true that is. I knew from the second I saw her that I wanted her to be mine. And after making love to her, I hope she knows that. Even in this fucked up situation, I am going to do my damnedest to make this work.

After a little more cuddling and a lot more kissing, she was finally able to pry herself out of my arms to get some, much needed, fluids. I watched her as she got dressed and walked out the door. I sat up on the bed and looked at myself in the mirror, "I can't really have feelings for this girl. Can I?" I asked myself and suddenly Letty popped into my mind.

I have been with a lot of women in my time but Letty was the only one that ever got inside my heart. Even though I know Lett would want me to be happy, I can't help but feel like I'm betraying her. It's not the sex that bothers me, it's the feelings.

I leaned my head back and stared straight up, "Letty Baby, please forgive me. You know I love you but I can't help these feelings I'm having. I just hope you would approve." I pleaded out loud as I felt my heart start to ache.

As I was pulling my pants on, a gust of wind came through the open window and I noticed a piece of paper fluttering under the edge of the dresser. I walked over, picked it up and turned it over. It was a snapshot of Letty at one of our cookouts. She had a huge smile on her face. Then I realized it was a sign. I kissed the picture, "Thank you Lett." I said and suddenly felt better about the whole situation.

I finished putting my pants on and threw on a wife beater and started out the door. When I reached the end of the hall, I stopped just outside the doorway to the kitchen when I heard Brian raise his voice, "What am I getting at? Tay, how are the two of you going to feel when 'you' have to arrest him and send him to prison in a couple days?"

I stepped into view and saw Taylor jump as she noticed me standing there. "Dom!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Brian, why you always got to rain on somebody's parade? Don't you think we know what we're facing here? Or do you just not want me with you sister?" I asked as I walked up to him and got in his face.

"Dom, man you know better then that! I think of you like a brother, which almost makes the thought of you two together kinda disturbing but you know what I mean. I just don't want my sister getting hurt and because of this, she's got a tough decision ahead of her. I don't want her to end up in the same mess I'm in!" Brian explained.

I thought about it for a minute and then cocked my head to the side, "You mean the mess you're in because of me?" I asked, wondering how much he blamed me.

"No Dom, I made the decision on my own. I got myself into this mess and I don't regret my decision, not even for a second." Brian answered.

"Well you can rest assured; I'm not going to put Taylor in that position, Bro. I give you my word on that." I promised as I patted him on the shoulder and stepped over to Taylor, giving her a reassuring hug.

The rest of the day went pretty smooth. We spend the day at the beach partying with some spring breakers. Brian kept joking about not being able to pry Taylor and me apart with a crow bar. Well, what did he expect with the way she was sporting that barely there bikini? She had a body to kill for and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her.

I do have to say, the best part of the day was watching Taylor kick Brian's ass when he made the mistake of telling her she couldn't fight her way out of a wet paper bag. At one point she actually flung him over her shoulder and he landed flat on his ass in the sand. She may be a little thing but she was holding him down with ease! I almost stepped in to help him!

Later that night we decided to go to a race and Taylor let me race the RX 7. I won six grand off some hotheaded Chicano with a slash wound tattooed around his neck. I guess the locals forgot to tell him who runs the show around here. I've only lost once in the past eight years and Taylor was nice enough not to tell them about it! We both knew she only won because my car blew up but the way she bragged about it when we were alone was really cute.

We headed back to my place to get ready for the hectic day ahead and I decided to call Leon and let him in on what was about to go down. Just in case I didn't make it back, I had to tell him.

I had intended on leaving him a message but to my surprise, he was there. "I wasn't expecting you to be there man." I stated as he said hello.

"Dom, I'm stealing one of your Von Dutch shirts." Taylor said as she walked in my room wrapped in a towel.

"Wear whatever you want Babe!" I replied as I watched her drop the towel to put it on and I tried to turn my attention back to my phone call, "So why ain't you out partying Leon?" I asked.

I heard him clear his throat in to the receiver, "I don't know man, I've just had this bad feeling him the pit of my stomach these past few days. I was about to call you!" He paused and could tell I was distracted and then he continued, "What's going on over there? Who's the chick?"

"That's what I was calling to tell you. O'Conner showed up here last night." I replied.

"Who's O'Conner?" He asked and I realized he never knew Brian's real name.

"Spillner man! His real name is Brian O'Conner." I answered and waited for is reaction.

"Oh, the pretty boy cop. I don't remember him sounding like a woman!" He joked.

"That wasn't him you twit! That was his sister Taylor. And boy is she a sight." I replied, watching her towel dry her hair as she threw me a cocky smile after hearing my remark.

"I take it she's still in the room with you cause your mind seems to be wondering." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah and she's in her undies!" I replied, joining in with his laughter.

"Watch it man, she may be a cop too!" Leon added.

"Funny you should say that, actually she's a fed. Which happens to be the reason I'm calling. You see, she came here to…." He cut me off real quick, "Whoa, wait a sec, she's FBI? What the fuck Dom? I told you, you couldn't trust that guy just cause he let you go!"

"No Leon, it's not like that, that's not why she's here. Look man, I'm going back! Johnny Tran's brother Benny has Mia. I guess he sees it as, an eye for an eye, with what happened to Johnny. He's using her to get me and Brian. He knew we'd come back for her. I just had to let you know before I left because I might not come back from this one." I explained to Leon and waited for it to sink in.

"Fuck man! I knew something was wrong. I just knew it!" He paused, taking a breath and then added, "Dude, I'm coming home and going with…."

"No Leon, you stay! You are already in enough shit; this is my battle to fight!" I said cutting him off.

"But Dominic!" He started but I cut him off again, "Leon, there's something else I have to tell you…. Jesse is alive man! He made it! And because he wasn't with us that day, they didn't lock him up. I'm going to tell him where to find you and in case I don't make it back, take care of each other. He's probably the only one either of us will ever have."

Leon stayed silent trying to grasp what I had just told him. Finally I broke the silence after hearing a silent sob on the other end of the line, "Alright man, we gotta get everything ready to leave out in the morning, so I'm gonna let you go. I just wanted you to know I love ya man and stay out of trouble!"

"Love ya too man and I'll be waiting to hear from you!" With that, we hung up.

I sat there staring at the picture on my mirror. It was a picture of the whole team, the last time we were all together at the cook out before Race Wars. All seven of us looking like one big happy family, except Vince with that death stare he was shooting over at Brian. I even miss that! Now look at us! Letty's gone, V is in lock up, Mia is…"Hey Dom, you ok?" Taylor asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking about how fucked up I let everything get. All the people I love are suffering because of me. Me and my stupid bullshit, trying to take the easy way out!" I said as I walked over and picked up the picture.

"Dom, you made some bad choices but you can't completely blame yourself. They are your family and they love you. They wouldn't have been there if they hadn't wanted to be. But now is your chance to redeem yourself. Going back is the first step to admitting you were wrong and seeking forgiveness." Taylor said as she put her arm around me.

For some reason, it is so easy to express my feelings to her. I know she would never judge me, "Oh Tay, you just don't understand how hard it is! People don't expect Dominic Toretto to ask for forgiveness."

"That's all the more reason to do it. They know you love them and that you'd give your own life to save theirs but sometimes they just need a little reassurance. No one has been able to talk to Mia but do you have any doubt in your mind that she knows you're coming for her?" She asked, completely amazing me.

"Taylor, how do you know so much about me and my family? You know things that you couldn't have read in any police file or heard from Brian, so how is it that you know?" I asked, throwing her off guard. I was trying to understand why she had such an interest in this case, aside from her brother's involvement.

"Look Dom, they put me on this case four and a half months ago when my brother went AWOL after letting you go. It started out like any other case, questioning those involved; Vince, Mia, Jesse, Hector. The list goes on. I tried to focus on Vince but it didn't take long for me to realize I wasn't going to get anywhere. Then I moved to Mia; thought I could work the 'worried sibling' angle and draw her in but she has this way about her and it ended up the other way around! She drew me in. We started hangin' out more and soon became friends. For the past four months, she's been my best friend and when Benny took her, I freaked. First I blamed myself for not being there on time to meet her that night. Then I blamed you and I knew I was the only person to get you back there to save my friend." Taylor explained and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

The sadness in her eyes showed me she really cared about Mia and it finally donned on me, "So it's not about getting the bad guy and making the bust to further your career. It's about Mia. You have no idea how good it is to hear that."

"Dom, I could give a fuck less about what happens to me or my career, it was always about Mia. But now it…" She stopped herself then added, "Never mind!"

"Never mind my ass! But now it's what? What were you gonna say?" I asked or should say, demanded.

"Nothing!" She retorted. "You were gonna say, but now it's about me and Mia. Right?" I stated and watched her tears begin to fall. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her forehead, "Shh, I know babe. But don't worry, I'm gonna find a way to make this work, so that we can be together. It's gonna be you and me, Brian and Mia against the world!" I assured her as I felt my own heart begin to break. We held each other for hours before finally drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Going Back to Cali

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this story but things have been really busy here in the real world. I promise it won't take so long for the next update.**

Going back to Cali

Chapter 8 Dom's POV

I woke up to the sound of music from the alarm, blaring in my ear. I smiled at the words to the song as I turned it off, trying not to wake Taylor. I looked down at her, "The girl all the bad guys want." I whispered, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Yep…that's me." She said, never opening her eyes.

"I thought I turned it off before it woke you." I stated as I kissed her head.

"No, I've been awake for about an hour."

"Well why didn't you wake me up?" I asked as we sat up in the bed.

"I wanted to let you sleep. I was just sitting here thinking, trying to prepare myself for what lies ahead. These next couple days are going to be hell. I just hope I can handle it." She said as we climbed out of bed.

I walked over to her and lifted her chin, "Baby girl, if anybody can handle it, you can. Just remember I'm right beside you. And so is Brian."

"I know Dom. Ok, Ok, enough of that, lets get rollin' here, our flight leaves in an hour." She replied, wiping tears from her eyes.

I threw on my jeans and a white t-shirt and sat down to watch her get dressed. Standing there in nothing but a g-string, she slid into a pair of low-rise, tan leather pants and a tight little t-shirt that read, 'Baby Phat'. "Oh now that's cute! I like….." My words caught in my throat seeing what she put on next. It was an FBI shield on a long chain. It hung down nearly touching her bare stomach.

"What is it Dom? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked and I got up and walked over to her, looking down at the badge.

"Just reality setting in. It didn't seem real til you put this around your neck!" I said as I lifted the badge in my hand.

"I'm sorry. I have to wear it now. To them, this is all I am. Another badge! But don't worry; you don't have to call me Agent Vaughn." She said with a laugh.

"Don't worry; I won't." I replied, leaning down to kiss her.

After we finished getting dressed, we grabbed our stuff and went to get Brian up. We found him standing in the front doorway, just staring at the sun rising above the ocean that was my front yard. "Come on Bri, reminisce later, we got a flight to catch." Taylor said, walking past him out the front door.

We loaded everything in the car and set off for the airport. We were all pretty quiet the whole way. Lack of Java probably.

When we pulled in at the airport, I pulled all the way up to the small plane and Brian finally broke the silence, "Yo Dom, ain't that Leon walking this way?" He asked, pointing to the left of the car.

"What the fuck is he doing here? Oh I should've known he'd come anyway! Damnit!" I cursed as I stepped out of the car and started toward him.

"Leon, GO HOME!" I yelled at him.

"No way Dom, I'm comin' too!" Leon protested.

"No you're not! You're in enough shit as it is because of me!" I argued but to no avail.

"Look Brother, this team is the only family I've ever known and you guys have always been there for me. She's not just your sister, she's mine too!" Leon stated, ending the argument.

He was right and I knew I couldn't stop him. I threw my arm around him, putting him in a head lock, "What am I gonna do with you? Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." I said, pulling him back toward the car. I let him go and he snapped upright as he saw Brian get out of the car.

Brian didn't let his guard down until Leon extended his hand to him. Without hesitation Brian accepted it and Leon threw his other hand over Brian's shoulder, "I never got a chance to thank you for saving my buddy's life! I really thought he was done for but then…"

"No problem man, I'd do it again in a second!" Brian interrupted.

"That's what makes you part of the 'Team'!" I exclaimed, popping Brian on the arm.

We were having a nice, male bonding moment when Taylor stepped out of the car. "Ok girls, enough with the sappy shit!" She said sarcastically. Leon's head shot up and the look on his face was priceless.

"Down Coyote, this one's mine." I laughed then added, "Taylor this is Leon, Leon, meet Special Agent Taylor Vaughn, aka, Brian's baby sister."

Taylor walked over and accepted Leon's waiting hand, "Nice to have you aboard Leon." She stated, half serious yet half sarcastic.

"Yeah, so uh, you're Brian's sister huh? If it wasn't for the eyes, I would never believe it." Leon said with a laugh.

"Yeah well, I take after the attractive side of the family, he takes after his dad." Taylor replied, jumping on Brian's back and then added, "Giddy up!" as she reached back, slapping his ass like a horse.

Leon and I followed them to the plane and with Taylor riding Brian's back; I couldn't take my eyes off her ass. But obviously, I wasn't the only one. I reached over and popped Leon in the ribs and glared at him, playfully. "Sorry dude, I'm only human!" Leon said with a laugh as he rubbed his stomach.

"Don't make me throw you a beatin' man!" I joked as we walked onto the plane.

I sat down in the seat next to Taylor with Brian and Leon across the isle. "Tell me again why we're flying and not driving." I said, looking at Taylor.

"Because Dom, that's not my car. It's going on a cargo plane back to Miami. It belongs to the guy Brian was working for." She answered.

"Damn, how did ya'll manage to get him to let you two take it?" I asked then wondered if I really wanted to know.

"It's amazing what a short skirt and long legs will get ya!" Taylor admitted.

Brian busted out laughing, "Yeah, poor Jazz never saw it comin'. She played him like a fiddle." Brian stated and all I could do was shake my head. I knew this girl was a force to be reckoned with. I was definitely impressed.

We spent the remainder of the flight laughing and joking, trying to savor the moments. I knew it was going to be a whole new ball game once we stepped back off the plane.

As the plane was landing, I reached over and grabbed Taylor's hand, "What ever happens, promise you won't hold it against me." I whispered in her ear.

"What are you talking about Dom? Hold what against you?" She asked and I could tell she was a little confused.

"I can't tell you because I'm not sure myself. Just, what ever happens! Ok?" I said, and waited for her answer.

"Ok Dom, what ever happens, I promise not to hold it against you." She whispered back, without hesitation. I leaned down and kissed her hand. I wasn't lying when I told her I didn't know what was going to happen but one thing is for sure; I'm not going back to Lompoc!

A few minutes later we were collecting our bags and stepping off the plane. I guess I half expected to see a swarm of cops waiting but there wasn't. There were three cars outside the hanger. Two were obvious unmarked Poe Poe and the other was a sweet, tricked out Escalade; burnt metallic red, reflective mirror tent on the windows, black streaks starting at the front fender and spinners for rims.

"Oh, now that's a sweet ride!" I said as I leaned toward Brian.

"What can I say; my baby sister has damn good taste when it comes to her rides!" Brian replied with a smirk and hint of jealousy.

Having heard what we were talking about, Taylor pushed herself between us, "And it you're a good boy, I just might let you drive it!" She said with a giggle as she pushed on ahead of us, walking up to one of the men waiting by the cars.

"Sgt. Walker, always a pleasure!" Taylor said as she glared at the man standing in front of her.

"Well if it isn't Taylor Vaughn, the hottest piece of ass on the force!" He retorted, as he looked her up and down. I didn't like him, right off the bat. I wasn't sure if it was his cold blue eyes or the cocky southern drawl, that struck me wrong but after only two minutes; I was imagining my hands tightly gripped around his neck. I could tell by the look on Taylor's face, she didn't like him much either.

"Oh, go screw yourself Walker! Where's Captain Lopez?" Taylor snapped, ignoring his out reached hand.

"Yeah well," Walker said as he pulled his hand back and then added, "Lopez couldn't make it. He sent us to bring you your truck and to escort the three of you to headquarters but it seems as though you have picked up another low life thug! So you…."

Taylor cut him off, "The only low life I see here is you Walker!"

I couldn't help but smile at her spunk. I stepped up next to Taylor and glared at Walker as I folded my arms across my chest. His cocky demeanor changed and he backed down, "My bad! Anyway, you follow Officer Reid and I'll follow you. Let's get going!" Walker instructed as he headed to his car.

We were walking to the Escalade and to my surprise, Taylor handed me the keys. Brian and Leon got in the back seat as I walked to the passenger door and opened it for Taylor. She quickly gave me a peck on the cheek before getting in, and then I shut the door. I was walking to the driver side and turned back toward the Sgt's car. I was amused by the shocked, jealous look on Walker's face. As I was getting in the truck, it hit me; Taylor has a past with this guy! That would explain her hatred for him and his jealousy when he saw her kiss me.

I pulled out behind the other officer and began following him out, then finally asked, "So, what's the deal with this Walker guy? I can tell you're not too fond of him."

"The deal is, he's an asshole!" Taylor answered.

"Typical hot headed agent or do you have personal reasons for feeling that way?" I asked and then I heard Brian snicker from the back seat.

"What's so funny B?" Leon asked before I had the chance.

"She definitely has personal reasons for not liking Cole Walker! She was going to marry the buy but she…"

"BRIAN!" Taylor exclaimed, interrupting his explanation.

"What? Not like he's isn't gonna find out eventually anyway! You know how Walker runs his mouth!" Brian said.

"But she what?" I asked, looking over at Taylor and then back to Brian.

"But I caught him in bed, in our bed, with my best friend!" Taylor stated, briefly glancing at me, and then looked straight ahead. Suddenly I felt bad for even asking in the first place.

"Now, are you going to tell Dom what you did?" Brian asked Taylor with a huge smile on his face.

"Damnit Brian, would you just shut the fuck up!" Taylor said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, not quiet sure what to expect.

"No!" Taylor said with a laugh.

"Yes he does! Trust me Dom, you do." Brian said excitedly.

"Ok, spill it!" I demanded, looking again from Taylor to Brian.

"Well, I caught him in bed with my friend and I kind of…joined them." She stated as she burst into laughter and then added, "I guess that was sending him mixed signals because he actually thought I would still marry him after that. Instead, I kicked his ass and packed his shit!"

Brian and Taylor were laughing hysterically as we pulled in to the parking lot, following the officer. I pulled into a space next to him and shut off the engine and then turned to Taylor, "Ok, you're fucking with me right?" I asked as Leon joined in their laughter.

Taylor's laughter finally subsided long enough to answer, "No Dom, I'm serious! I joined them! Afterward, Cole went around bragging about it and that's why I hate him. Plus he's a dirty agent but I've always known that." Taylor said and I was speechless. This girl is really a freak. I think I'm falling in love!

More to come………


	9. Chapter 9 Dom's Homecoming

Dom's Homecoming

Chapter 9 Taylor's POV

As we walked into the Bureau headquarters, aka confiscated safe house; I could feel Dom's eyes on me. I could tell he was still reeling over what I told him back in the truck, I just didn't know what he thought about it because he hasn't said a word since. I couldn't help but wonder how he would react if I told him it wasn't the only time or the first time, I had been with a woman.

My thoughts were shattered as we stepped into the Captain's office and I saw the huge wanted poster with Dom's face plastered on it. "Agent Vaughn, it's about…. Wait! Why the fuck isn't he in shackles Walker?" Cpt. Lopez bellowed, pointing at Dom.

I jumped in before Walker had a chance to answer, "Because it's not necessary Lopez! He isn't going anywhere! No one forced him to come back here; he came back on his own free will!" I snapped as I stepped in between Dom and Walker.

"He is a wanted man Taylor and is to be considered armed and dangerous!" Lopez responded, not backing down.

"You must be talking about the muscle because he's obviously not packing anything else!" I stated as I motioned toward Dom, dressed in nothing but tight jeans and a snug wife beater.

"Fine Taylor but it's your ass if he fucks up!" Lopez said with total frustration, and then continued, "Alright, I have an update for you. Tran called to check the status on Toretto and when I told him that you guys were coming in today, he moved the meeting to tomorrow night. Therefore we have one less day to prepare."

"What is there to prepare for? He wants me in exchange for Mia, and that's exactly what he's gonna get. Me, in all my glory! Don't bother reducing my charges, just add murder to it!" Dom exclaimed and I could see his anger growing.

"Look Mr. Toretto, you can't just go in there with guns a blazin'!"

"No you look Mr. Lopez, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get my sister back and I'm gonna make that son of a bitch pay for fucking with my family!" Dom said anger now evident in his features.

"Alright, let's just calm down and we'll get you guys settled in here and we'll discuss this later." Lopez stated, trying to clam Dominic down.

"No Miguel, they're not staying here in the safe house. I'm responsible for these guys and I trust them to stay at Toretto's place. It's the least we can do considering he'll be locked up when this is over!" I stated or should I say demanded.

"Fine, whatever! It's not like I run anything around here; I'm just your captain!" Lopez replied half joking and half frustrated.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" I said as I got up and led the guys out of the office.

We got back in my truck and Dom just sat there for a couple seconds. "What's up Dom?" I asked and he turned to look at me, "Ok, I have to ask….are you bi or what?" Dom asked with a totally straight face. Leon and Brian burst into fits of laughter and I couldn't help but join them. "Come on! I just want to know what my chances are of getting a little Manaja action!" Dom stated and soon joined our laughter.

I finally stopped laughing long enough to answer him, "I tell you what, let's see how all this pans out and I'll see what I can do!" I stated seductively. Then Leon had to add his two cents, "I have a question! What are the chances of joining in on that action?"

I couldn't help but laugh even harder when Dom snapped his head around to face Leon but his answer took me by surprise, "Hey, the more the merrier!" Dom said and then turned around and put the truck in drive.

Ten minutes later we were pulling into Dom's driveway. I could see the nervousness in his eyes but I could also see his excitement. I guess it was finally hitting him as he stared out the window at his house. As we all stepped out of the Escalade, I walked around to stand by Dom as he continued to stare at his house. He put his arm around me and I could feel him trembling.

All of a sudden the front door came flying open and Jesse ran out onto the front porch. Dom froze and his eyes started to gloss over as he slowly started to walk forward as if he thought he was seeing things. When Jesse leaped over the rail, Dom took off toward him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. I looked over at Leon still standing by the truck and his eyes were streaming with tears.

Leon finally made his way over as Dom let go of Jesse and turned back to me. My heart melted at the sight of his tear stained face and I quickly made my way to him. He wrapped me in a tight embrace and sobbed into my shoulder. Finally he lifted his face to mine and stared deeply into my eyes, "Thank you so much Taylor, for bringing me home!" He sweetly stated before softly kissing my lips.

We stood there kissing and it was as if the whole world disappeared. That is until we heard Jesse and his hyper self, clearing his throat, "Umm, did I miss something?" He asked, motioning to Dom and me.

Suddenly it hit me, he didn't know about Letty! "Let me guess, you and Letty finally decided to call it quits before ya'll killed each other?" Jesse joked and I noticed Dom's head drop. I know Jesse had no idea but that was a bad choice of words and it really struck a nerve.

I watched as Leon draped his arm around Jesse and started leading him back in the house to explain.

"Dom, baby, you ok?" I asked after the guys finally made it inside.

"It's just…I know Jes was just joking but…" I cut him off, "I know!" I said, wrapping my arms around him.

Not even five seconds later, Jesse came rushing back outside, "Dom, man, I'm sorry! I had no idea! I shouldn't have said that and…" Dom stopped him as he once again wrapped his arms around his sobbing friend. I could feel my own tears begin to rise. I know how it feels to lose someone close to you.

I turned around and walked back to my truck as my tears began to flow down my face. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly tried to wipe the tears away. "What's wrong Tay?" I head my brother's voice, quietly whisper in my ear.

I turned to face him and I almost lost it. "Brian, look at these people! They're not just a team, they're a family and they're falling apart. First Letty dies; Vince is in prison and now Mia!" I explained as my tears began to fall harder at the thought of losing Mia.

"Taylor, Mia is going to be fine! We'll get her out of this!" Brian tried to comfort me. Then I continued as if I hadn't heard him, "And Lopez actually expects me to arrest Dom, to lock him up and rip him away from his family when it's so obvious how much they care about each other! It's not gonna happen!"

"Taylor, what are you saying? You're gonna do what I did, aren't you?" Brian asked and before I could answer Dom stepped in, "No, she's not!" He answered

Dom then turned to me and continued, "I'm not gonna let you do that! I'm not gonna let you jeopardize yourself for me! Not for me!"

"Dom…" I tried to respond but he cut me off, "No Taylor! You're going to do what you have to do and so am I!" We assumed he was talking about doing his time but I was starting to have my doubts. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid!

I stood there staring at the stern look on his face and didn't even attempt to argue. The less I know, for the time being, the better. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Brian walked away, to join Leon and Jesse on the porch.

Dom just stood there, studying my expression, then finally took a few steps, closing the gap between us, "Why couldn't we have met under better circumstances?"

"I know. That really would've been nice. But I guess sometimes you just have to make the best of the hand you've been dealt!" I replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me to him. "And that's exactly what we're gonna do. I finally believe that everything happens for a reason and we wouldn't have met under these circumstances if we weren't meant to!" Dom said as he quickly kissed my cheek and then added, "Now come on, this might be my last night as a free man! Gotta make the best of it!"

As Dom pulled me toward the house I couldn't help replaying his last words in my head. What did he mean it 'might' be his last night as a free man? Why am I even asking myself that? I know exactly what he meant by it. He's not gonna go quietly and that scares the shit out of me but I know I can't let it show.

We followed the guys inside and Dom seemed so happy being back home. I watched him as he looked around, taking it all in, "It's nice to see nothing has changed. Even V's guitar is still sitting in the corner." Dom said with a pleased grin.

"Yeah, Mia said you'd be pissed if you came home and everything was different." Jesse joked.

I turned to Dom, "I'll be right back, I need to use your restroom!" I said as I turned toward the stairs.

"It's the first door on the…"

"I know where it is, I've been here many times." I stated, cutting him off.

"Right, I forgot!" He suddenly remembered.

"Just remember to put the seat back up with you're done!" Jesse called after me and I threw up my middle finger at him and laughed, "Don't worry; I know how hard it is for you not to piss on the seat!" I stated and heard Dom start to laugh. "I'd watch what you say to her! Believe me, she's not one to be fucking with!" I heard Dom joke before I walked in the bathroom.

I walked over to the sink and stared in the mirror. All I could think about was how weird it was to be here without Mia. I splashed a little water on my face, trying to wash back the tears. As I grabbed a hand towel out of the cabinet, I quietly opened the door and slowly made my way down the hall to Mia's room.

I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, picking up the teddy bear she cherished so much. I must have been completely dazed because I never heard Dom walk into the room, "Ya know I gave her that bear on her 18th birthday. She always had a thing for stuffed animals." He said, startling me as he knelt down in front of me.

"Yeah, I know. She told me all about it. You went all day long making her believe you forgot about her birthday and then surprised her with a small cake and this bear when she came home. She said it was her favorite because the greatest guy in the world gave it to her." I said as a single tear escaped my eye.

I tightly closed my eyes then felt Dom's hand brush the tear off my face, "Taylor, it's not your fault."

"Dom, I was supposed to be there. I told her I would meet her at your store at 9:00, to go to the race but I fell asleep and showed up almost an hour late. If I had been there…." Dom cut me off, "If you had been there, he'd have you both and no one would've found me and Brian. Look Baby, I don't blame you for this and I know Mia doesn't either! You can ask her when we bring her home tomorrow!" He stated as he wrapped me in his arms.

I wanted so much to believe that he could make everything all right again but I couldn't seem to shake the doubt. I looked up at him and tried to stop the tears, "Dom, I have more faith in you and my brother than you'll ever know. It's just… I know Tran! I've worked so hard for so long to take him down and I've seen so many good people lose their lives because of that man. He's ruthless and doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants." I paused to wipe away more tears, "I just…. I can't lose her Dom! I know she's your sister and you love her so much you'll do anything it takes to get her back. I just can't help but wonder…"

"Stop! Don't say it! In fact, don't even think it! Mia is going to come home to us and things will be the way they used to be. I promise you Taylor and I don't break promises!" Dom said as he held me tightly in his arms and for the first time I actually believe him!


	10. Chapter 10 Getting back in the loop

Getting back in the loop

Chapter 10 Dom's POV

"Yo Jesse, Leon, come on! Taylor and Brian will be here in a minute!" I yelled up the stairs and soon heard them fighting for the lead down the stairs. They stopped abruptly at the end of the stairs as Jesse ran face first into my chest and I threw them a stern look, "Oh would you two act your age." I barked, popping both of them in the head then added, "Last one outside has to ride in the trunk."

All three of us shot to the door. I ran out the door and took a flying leap over the porch rail, landing on my feet.

"I am so not riding in the trunk." Jesse said as he ran out the door behind Leon and we all started laughing.

"I really missed being able to clown around with you fools." I said as we waited on the porch steps.

"Me too man." Leon replied.

Suddenly Jesse snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot. Dom, I have a surprise for you." He said as he jumped off the step, then added, "Come on, it's in the garage out back." I quickly stood up and pulled Leon to his feet as he gave me a questioning look.

We followed Jesse to the garage door and he turned to me before opening it, "You ready for this Dominic?"

"Bring it on Jes, don't keep me in suspense." I replied and watched him unlatch the door and pull it open.

I felt my heart jump into my throat when I caught a glimpse of the car. "Jesse, how…. oh man, look at this." I tried to ask him but I found myself speechless.

"This is what I've been doing for the last couple of months since I got out of the hospital. Hector helped me." Jesse explained.

I walked over and kissed him on the head, "I can't believe you rebuilt my dad's car." I stated as I ran my hand across the hood of the pitch-black charger.

"I knew how much this Detroit Muscle meant to you and I never gave up on you coming home. I knew you'd need something to drive when you did." Jesse stated and I continued to admire the amazing job he did. I couldn't even tell it had been wrecked.

"I was wondering when you were going to show him the car." I heard Taylor's voice come from behind me. I turned around to see a huge smile on her face and a look of utter shock on Brian's.

"Taylor, you knew about this?"

"Of course she did. She was at DT day and night helping me and Hector work on it." Jesse chimed in before she had a chance to answer.

"You helped him with this?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I did. I had this old, run down Charger of my uncle's and after banging out a few dints on the front fenders, we were able to use the body to rebuild yours." Taylor answered with a smile.

Without saying another word, I walked over and planted a deep kiss on her full, pouty lips. "Thank you so much, you two. This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me."

"Hey, why didn't I get that kind of thank you?" Jesse asked, referring to the kiss I gave Taylor. I walked over to Jesse, still laughing and planted a big kiss on his cheek, "I love you man!" I said, pretending to weep.

"Dom, you nasty fuck! I was kidding!" Jesse yelled, sending everyone into fits of laughter.

"Alright lovebirds, we better head out. We ran into Hector on our way back over here and he's dying to see you. He's meeting us at El Gato and we'll go from there!" Taylor broke in as she walked out of the garage.

'We'll go from there?' I thought to myself. What is she talking about? Don't tell me Miss FBI Agent is gonna let me race with my old crew!

I followed behind Taylor as Jesse locked the doors back up and I suddenly found myself admiring her attire. She was wearing a pair of read leather pants and a black tank top with a red West Coast Choppers emblem on it. Not to mention those long, brown locks of hers, nearly hanging to her waist.

"Taylor sure doesn't dress like any agent I've ever seen." Leon stated as if he was reading my mind.

"Her badge might say FBI but she has adrenaline and NOS runnin' through her veins just like the rest of us." I replied, never taking my eyes off of her.

Finally I looked up, expecting to see Taylor's Escalade sitting in the driveway but instead saw a tricked out Honda 2000 sitting in its place. "Uh, how are we gonna fit in that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, it's simple…. Jesse and Leon can take Jesse's car and you have a choice to either ride with Bri in the Honda or ride with me." Taylor answered pointing to the sidewalk in front of the house.

I looked over and saw a Yamaha YZF-R6 sitting on the pavement. It was black with silver flames flowing up from the bottom.

"Whoa, you expect me to ride 'bitch' on a crotch rocket?" I asked and she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well you can either get on the back of that and be my bitch or get in the car and be Brian's!" She replied and all I could do was shake my head. She never fails to amuse me.

"I've got an idea. Why don't I drive and you can ride 'bitch'?" I asked with a laugh.

"Dom, you can drive my Escalade and you can drive my car but nobody drives my bike except me." Taylor explained.

"And what's so special about that bike that you won't let anyone drive it?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"I built it!" She answered with a cocky grin. I was once again shocked. She's definitely my kind of girl.

"In that case, I'd be honored to ride on the back of that bike. Let's just make it a point not to refer to me as the bitch." I joked as I made my chest muscles jump.

"Of course baby, I'm the only bitch in this relationship!" Taylor replied and we started toward the bike.

Taylor picked up a red leather jacket off the seat and put it on then tossed me a helmet. She tied her hair back before putting hers on. Damn she looked hot all decked out in leather sitting on that bike. It took everything I had not to just throw her down right then and there.

I finally hopped on the bike behind her and we were off. After a few minutes I glanced over my shoulder and couldn't help but laugh. Brian and Jesse could barely keep up with her. I didn't want to seem like a punk but I kept a firm grip on her hips until we pulled in at El Gato. We had to wait a full two minutes before Brian pulled in, followed by Jesse and Leon and in the racing world, two minutes is a long time.

I took off my helmet and stepped off the bike, "Whoa, is that Dominic Toretto getting off the back of a crotch rocket?" I heard Edwin's voice ring out over the noisy crowd and then he added, "So, who's your boyfriend?"

His eyes jolted toward Taylor as she pulled off her helmet and flipped her long hair over her head, then flashed him an evil, sexy smile. Edwin turned back to me, lifting an eyebrow, "Can I ride?" He asked and I laughed as I shook his hand, "Edwin, you ain't changed a bit. How you been?"

"Not as good as you from what I can see." Edwin replied.

Suddenly I heard Hector's voice, "Hey Taylor, when you gonna let me take that crotch rocket off your hands?"

"How many times I gotta say no Hector? You can't even drive your car, what makes you think you could handle my bike?" Taylor replied with her usual sarcastic tone and you could hear the crowd start to chuckle at her cut down.

"Ouch! That really hits me right here, you know?" Hector replied, motioning to his heart as he walked over and put his arm around her.

I reached over and jokingly shoved his arm out from around her and replaced it with my own. "Whoa, my bad bro!" Hector said, holding up his arms in defeat and then added, "I figured it wouldn't take you long to stake your claim on this one. How ya been Toretto?"

I reached out and took his hand, "Just livin' man! Jes showed me the car; I see you've been busy. Thanks man." I replied.

"No problem Dom, it was actually pretty fun working along side this chica." Hector responded, pointing at Taylor.

"Well Toretto, I know you gone try to reclaim your title so what you driving tonight man?" Edwin asked as he joined the conversation. I snapped my head around and looked at Taylor. To my knowledge Hector was the only one who knew she was a fed, "I don't…." I started to reply but Taylor quickly cut me off as she caught my stare, "He's driving my car." She said, pointing to her Honda 2000 behind us.

"Alright then, let's get this fuckin' party started!" Edwin replied and everyone headed to their cars.

After making sure no one was near by, I looked back at Taylor, "You sure about this?"

"Who better to race with then someone who can keep your ass out of trouble?" She replied.

"So what's it runnin'? Who did the modifying?" I asked.

"Don't worry. It's faster then anything here." Taylor assured.

"How ya know that?"

"You see Toretto; I got that car out of the impound lot at the bureau. You're more familiar with that car then you know." I gave her a questioning look and she continued, "It has a new paint job and new decals but it's the same car Johnny Tran ran at Race Wars. It has more then 100gs under the hood." I instantly knew that I already had this race won.

"Let's reassess this riding arrangement. I'll drive your car from here. Do you want someone to ride with you?" I asked Taylor and she glanced over my shoulder.

"As a matter of fact I do." She replied and I followed her stare to…. Leon. I turned back to her and she had an evil grin on her face.

"Don't scare my boy." I stated, and then turned to Leon, "Yo Leon, comere!" He ran over to us, "What's up Dom?"

"I'm gonna drive Taylor's car so I want you to ride with her. Alright?"

Leon looked at Taylor and smiled, "Anything you say man."

"Easy cowboy, don't make me snap your neck." I joked then quickly kissed Taylor goodbye before heading to the car.

"What's going on Dom?" Brian asked.

"I'm racing your sister's car tonight." I replied with a smirk.

"Oh Yeah, we are back in business." Brian replied as he ran to the passenger side. We pulled out behind Taylor and Leon as we headed to the mark.

More to come………….


	11. Chapter 11 King of the Streets

King of the streets

Chapter 11 Taylor's POV

As I pulled out in front of Dom, the front of the bike came off the ground and I could feel Leon's hands tightly grip the seat under us. I followed as close behind Edwin as I could without hitting him. Luckily, as he sped under a light it turned red and I stopped, just to put a little distance between him and us.

I heard Dom whistle from behind us and I turned to look at him. With a knowing look on his face, he shook his head no and I replied, nodding my head yes. I quickly shifted into gear as I saw the opposite light turn from green to yellow. "Oh God!" I heard Leon exclaim from behind me as the light went green. I went full throttle of the line and Leon's arms snapped around my waist.

I almost laid the bike on its side as I made the right hand turn following Edwin. Even though Leon had some doubt, I had full control of the bike the whole time. Thank god for thick steel toed boots.

I saw all the cars lined up along the road ahead but still kept my speed. As we passed through them, I looked down 115mph, not bad. I hit the breaks and did a 180, coming to a stop nose to nose with my own car. As I removed my helmet, Leon jumped off the bike so fast he almost fell flat on his face.

"What's wrong? I thought you were a racer. Don't you like speed?" I asked with a laugh.

"You're fuckin' crazy! That's not speed, that's border line breaking the sound barrier!" Leon ranted and I looked up at Dom as he stepped out of my car, laughing at his friend.

"I know you didn't just let a 'female' scare the shit out of you man." I heard Edwin's voice chime in.

"Fuck you man! You get on there with her and see if you can handle traveling at the speed of light!" Leon retorted with the look of fear still in his eyes.

"Taylor, I told you not to scare my boy." Dom said as he lifted me off the bike.

"Sorry babe, it was too tempting. I couldn't help myself." I replied with a laugh.

"What is this, trip on Leon day? Let's just do what we came to do." Leon tried to redeem himself.

"So anyway, who is it that holds my title?" Dom asked, looking around.

"I do." The guy replied from behind us. Recognizing the voice, I quickly turned around. He flashed me a cocky smile.

"And who are you?" Dom asked.

"I be damned. Roman, what the hell you doin' in Cali boy?" Brian asked as he made his way over to greet his old friend.

"I came out here a couple months ago man. Thought I'd check out the racing scene on the west coast. I heard there was money to be won." Roman replied as he shook Brian's hand.

"You know this guy O'Conner?" Dom asked as he watched Roman intently.

"Yeah, we used to roll together back in the day. Roman, this is Dominic Toretto. Dom, this is Roman Pearce." Brian introduced them. Neither of them made any attempt to move until I nudged Dom with my elbow and glared at Roman. They stepped forward at the same time and extended their hands.

After shaking Dom's hand, Roman turned to look at me, "Long time no see Tay."

"Yeah Ro, it has been a long time. How you been?" I asked as he hugged me.

"Just tryin' to be good." He replied.

"Easier said then done for you, ain't it?" I commented then noticed the look Dom had on his face. Boy if looks could kill…but Roman just stood there with his pearly whites shinnin'.

"Did you come here to race or just to stand around lookin' pretty?" Dom growled as he slid his arm around my waist. Without taking his eyes off Dom, Roman called over his shoulder, "Who's in?" He asked.

"Yo, I'll throw down with you two." Edwin answered as he stepped up beside me.

"Well…let's roll." Dom stated and Roman and Edwin headed to their cars.

"So what are the stakes?" I asked as I walked with Dom to my car.

"I think we have an understanding that I just want my title back." Dom replied as we reached the car, he turned to look at me then added, "So, how well do you know this Roman guy?" I could sense the jealousy in his tone.

"He was just a friend of Brian's that was always around. That's all." I replied and he flashed me a smile. "Just go win this race." I stated, rolling my eyes as he kissed me then got in the car.

All three cars were lined up on the starting line as Hector waited for the signal to tell them to go. Finally the look out came over the radio, "It's a go. 5-0's in Glendale." Hector raised the towel he held in his hand and quickly brought it down. Roman was the first off the line and Edwin, of course was the last. I watched from about mid way of the start and finish line.

Just as they were about to cross the finish, with Dom in the lead an Asian style crotch rocket shot through the intersection in front of them. All of a sudden, Roman's car fishtailed out of control as he swerved to miss the bike. I watched as Roman's car smashed into a bystander's car and instantly went air borne, flipping end over end through the air.

People started scattering left and right; fleeing the scene. Brian, Leon and Jesse took off on foot down the road and I jumped on my bike and took off toward Roman's car. I came to a stop about five feet from where the car landed, upside down. Dom was already out of the car and trying to pry Roman's door open. I could see Roman moving inside the car and I glance down the road in the direction the bike had gone.

I saw him parked in the middle of the road; watching and he looked to be laughing. "It's Lance!" I exclaimed as I threw my helmet back on and took off around Roman's car.

"TAYLOR NO!"

I heard Dom scream from behind me but I never looked back. Lance took off the instant he saw me headed toward him. I flew through the red light, dodging cars as I quickly caught up to him. As he slowed down to make a left turn, I pulled my 9mm out of my jacket and aimed for is rear tire. I fired off two shots and the second hit its target. A strip of rubber flew past my face as his bike skid on its side across the pavement.

I skid to a stop, jumped off my bike and ran over to him as he threw his helmet off. I dropped to one knee and pressed the gun barrel against his right temple, "Where is she Lance?" I screamed at him. He froze as I shoved the gun harder against his head. "Where the fuck is she Lance?" I demanded with more of a growl. Once again, he didn't answer.

I pulled the hammer back on the gun, "You might want to think twice about not answering me. I've got too much Italian blood running through my veins to give a fuck about covering this sidewalk with your brains. Now tell me where Mia is goddamnit!"

Lance started to stutter, "Benny has a boat…down at the marina. He has her there."

"The name of the boat Lance!" I demanded as I heard the sirens coming up the road.

"Carpe Deum! It has Carpe' Deum written on the side!" Lance exclaimed and I smashed the butt of the gun into his temple.

I stood up and turned around as the cops jumped out of their cars, "DROP THE GUN!" One yelled and I quickly threw my hand holding the gun above my head as I pulled my badge out from under my shirt, "FBI. Now get the damn guns out of my face!" I exclaimed and they quickly lowered their firearms.

"What happened here Agent?" A chubby cop asked as two others ran over to Lance.

"He's involved in a kidnapping case I'm working on and he deliberately caused that wreck up the road!" I stated as I walked back to my bike.

"Oh, you mean back there where those six guys were street racing?" He asked.

"Well, how many other cars are there upside down in the middle of the road?" I asked sarcastically.

"Right. Well those guys are on their way to county lock up as we speak. We took care of them!" He stated happily.

"What, do you expect a Scooby snack or something? They were with me you idiot!" I stated as I hopped back on my bike and then added, "LAPD are such fuck ups!"

"How were we supposed to know that?" He asked as I started up my bike.

"Just read that guy his rights and take him in. Think you can do that without fucking up?" I asked as I put my helmet on and sped off toward the police station.

More to come…………


	12. Chapter 12 Packing Heat

Packing Heat

Chapter 12 Dom's POV

"Man, I can't fucking believe this. Try to be a nice guy and help this Roman punk and look where it gets me; fucking county lock up!" Edwin ranted and I just sat there listening. "How the fuck can you guys just sit there? We should be beatin' this bald fuck senseless!" Edwin continued to rant.

"Oh shut up and sit your ass down!" I finally exclaimed, having heard enough.

I turned to Brian, "What the hell is taking Taylor so long? I can't believe she went after Lance like that; I should've killed that fucker when I had the chance."

"Chill Dom, Taylor can handle herself, you know that. She'll be here to get us." Brian answered.

"Wait…what do you mean she'll be here to get us? How the fuck is she gonna be able to get us out? I know for a fact that four of us are wanted men." Edwin continued to run his mouth.

Brian looked at me as if asking if we should fill him in, I nodded my head. Brian then looked up at Edwin, "My sister is an FBI agent and we're working with them to find Mia. The Trans have her." He briefly explained.

Edwin looked from me to Brian then turned his stare to Jesse, "You mean the whole time you and Mia were bringing her to races, she was a fed?" Jesse nodded his head.

Edwin was about to say something else when a deputy walked up and opened our holding cell, "Alright Toretto, transport is here for you and your boys. Come on."

The officer cuffed us as we walked to the door of the cell. "Transport to where?" I asked; a little confused.

"Bureau headquarters; they said you guys were working on a case with them." The officer explained. I didn't question it anymore, I knew it was Taylor.

The officer escorted us down the hall back to booking. As we rounded the corner I saw Taylor standing at a desk, looking rather irritated. "Alright Agent Vaughn, here are the guys you're supposed to be picking up. You want me to take off the cuffs or leave them?" The skinny officer asked.

Taylor cocked her head to the side; "I think you better leave them; just in case they start feeling frisky." Taylor stated as she grabbed Brian by the arm and pulled him to her, "You see that red Escalade out front?" She asked and Brian quickly nodded his head then she continued, "Well if you or any of your friends try anything, I'll make the inside match the color on the outside!"

It took everything I had not to bust out laughing as she pushed Brian toward the door. Everyone filed in behind him starting with Roman then Edwin, Leon, Jesse and me bringing up the end of the line. Taylor fell in behind me and I slowed down.

Suddenly I felt her hand on the back of my head as she roughly shoved me forward, "Get your ass in gear Baldy!" She hissed and I snapped my head around and glared at her, squinting my eyes as I pulled air in through my clenched teeth, "Umm, do it again." I whispered under my breath and Taylor tried her best to keep a straight face as an officer loaded the guys into the Escalade.

How we managed to pile six grown men in her escalade is beyond me but we somehow got four of the guys in the backseat and shoved Edwin in the back. We got about two blocks from the cop shop and Taylor tossed me the keys to the cuffs, "Taylor, I don't know what the hell you were thinking but you can't just go after these guys by yourself!" I exclaimed as I removed my cuffs and handed the keys to Brian then I added, "So what took you so damn long to get here?"

"Well I had to switch vehicles. I don't think the seven of us could've piled on my bike. Plus I had a nice little chat with Benny's cousin Lance!" Taylor replied.

I looked out the window and watched as we passed the turn off that lead to the safe house, "Taylor, where are you going?" I asked.

"We're taking Edwin, Jesse and Leon to get the cars. Leon can drive mine back to your place." She explained.

"What about me?" Roman asked as he handed the keys back to Taylor.

"Well Ro, if you're up for it, you can go with us. Has anyone filled him in on what's going on?" Taylor asked and Brian immediately began filling Roman in on what was going down. Brian didn't tell him everything; Roman basically got the fast and furious version.

I turned to Taylor, "So he's going where with us exactly?" I asked.

"The marina. Lance said Benny has Mia on a boat there and we're going to see if ol' Lance was being straight with me or if he was just trying to keep me from blowing his head off." Taylor explained and I started to feel that huge knot in my stomach again.

It seemed like every time I closed my eyes; all I could see was Benny's hands all over my sister. 'I'll kill him! I'll break every fuckin' bone in his body!' I thought to myself as I felt my blood boiling.

We pulled into what looked to be a personal impound lot. It surely didn't look like it had anything to do with the police. "Whose place is this and how did the cars get here?" I asked looking at Taylor.

"This place used to belong to my ex until his untimely demise and I took it over, using it as a garage. I got to the two trucks before they left the scene and told them to bring the cars here." Taylor explained as she pulled forward just enough to tap the gate with her front bumper causing it to swing open.

As Taylor pulled to a stop, she turned around in her seat, "Edwin, it might be wise for you to head back to Toretto's place with Leon and Jes. Believe it or not but it's probably the only place you'll be safe from 5-0; they'll be looking for these cars when they don't show up at their lot." Taylor stated.

Edwin smiled and winked at her, "What ever you say Agent Vaughn!" He stated as he climbed out through the back window.

Jesse climbed out the left side of the truck and headed to his car as Leon paused in the back seat, "I really think I should go with you guys." Leon stated.

Before I had a chance to say no, Taylor broke in, "I really think you should go take care of Jesse. Going after the Trans without the Bureau behind us, isn't exactly the best idea I've ever had, if you catch my drift. If this doesn't go down the way we want it to, Jesse's gonna need you." She stated whole-heartedly and Leon simply nodded and took her car keys out of her hand as he slid out of the truck.

Before Leon headed to Taylor's car, he stuck his head through her window, "Take care of my boy, will ya? He tends to get in over his head." Leon stated and Taylor returned his nod.

The four of us sat there and watched the guys pull out of the lot then Brian finally asked what the rest of us were thinking, "So Sis, what's the plan? We can't exactly go in there unarmed."

I watched as Taylor reached between my knees and pulled a black duffle bag out from under my seat and dropped it in my lap.

"What's this?" I asked as she proceeded to turn the truck around in the lot.

"My plan." She simply stated and I unzipped the bag.

"Holy sheep shit!" I stated as I pulled an AK-47 out of the bag.

I looked in the bag and was completely shocked, "Where'd all of this come from if Lopez doesn't know what we're up to?" I asked as I peered in at about 15 or 20 guns inside.

"They're from my personal collection." Taylor replied with a grin as she pulled back onto the highway and headed toward the marina.

By the time we made it to the outside of the gate leading into the marina, all four of us were strapped to the hilt with at least 5 weapons apiece. 'Are we really going to need all this shit?' I thought to myself as I once again checked my stash. Not only did we have automatic weapons but smoke bombs and tranq guns as well. Taylor had brought anything and everything she thought might be of some use.

"Alright, here's the plan…I want Roman outside the gate. Brian, I want you right at the end of the pier and Dom, you come with me. If nothing else, I just want to make sure she's ok." Taylor instructed.

"No Tay. I don't want to wait at the end of the pier; I want to see that Mia is ok!" Brian demanded with a hiss.

"Look Brother, you're days as a cop are over; I'm running things now and I think if you go with us you'll let your emotions get the best of and blow this whole fuckin' op. You're staying at the end of the pier unless I call for you." Taylor commanded as she handed Brian and Roman a 2-way.

We got out and snaked our way through the gate, making sure we kept ourselves low until we reached the dock. Brian found himself a dark corner to hide in and Taylor and I were about to make our way down the wooden pier as Brian grabbed Taylor's arm, "Taylor, be careful and… please bring her back to me."

More to come…………


	13. Chapter 13 Answered Prayers

Answered Prayers

Chapter 13 Mia's POV

'God please send my savior! I need Dom!' I thought to myself as I sat in the hot, dark room on the boat, grinding my teeth, trying to bare the pain in my wrists and ankles from the ropes. I could hear Benny and his men on the top deck. It was so hot I could feel the sweat running down my face and neck. I pulled my hand back as far as I could from the steel pipe it was tied to and thrust it against the wall.

"Knock it off down there!" I head one of Benny's men yell from above.

"Come on, it's fuckin' hot down here!" I yelled back.

"Shut the fuck up!" The voice came again.

"If they won't do something about it then I will." I said out loud to myself.

I had a little more length in the ropes holding my ankles so I brought by foot up with my knee to my chest and gave the small porthole a swift kick. I felt the glass give but it didn't shatter as I had hoped but I checked the window again and I had managed to break a small piece out so I knew one more kick would do the trick. I pulled my knee back to my chest and just as I was about to release my fury on the small window, a face appeared on the other side.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I jumped. It took me a second to realize whose face it was, "Oh my god, Taylor. Oh Thank God, I was worried no one knew where I was."

"Shh, are you ok?" Taylor asked through the time hole in the glass.

"Aside from the rope burns, yeah." I replied with a sigh then added, "Please tell me you came to get me out of here." I stated.

"Look Mia, you're gonna have to sit tight baby girl. There are only four of us out here and Benny has more men then I anticipated." Taylor responded with sadness in her eyes.

"So there's only you and three other agents? Are you crazy coming here with only three people to back you up?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Well, I just ran Lance down and he told me where Benny was keeping you and I, I mean we, had to make sure you were ok. Mia, I didn't come with the feds, I came with…Dom and Brian."

My heart leaped into my throat at the sound of my brother's name, "Dom's here?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, he's checking the other side of the boat. Look, I really hate to do this but I have to go before one of them sees me. I'm not going far, I'm just going back to the truck to call Lopez and get Walker and the other guys out here." Taylor said and it was obvious she didn't want to leave me.

Suddenly something she said clicked, "Taylor, what did you mean Lance told you where I was? The feds already knew I was here, didn't they?" I asked, confused.

"No, I just beat it out of Lance about 45 minutes ago. Why?" She asked, a bit confused herself.

"Because Cole was here this afternoon. I saw him through the window on the other side." I explained.

"Cole…as in Cole Walker? Fuck. If they are keeping shit from me I'll kill em'." Taylor stated.

I heard the door open and I snapped around to look and it was one of the guys coming down the stairs with a bottle of water. I looked back to the window and she was gone.

"Who are you talking to?" The guy asked, startling me.

"Myself! Do you see anyone else down here asshole?" I hissed as I tried to cover the hole in the window.

He threw the bottle of water into my lap, "You keep on with that mouth of yours and I'm going to shoot you for the hell of it!" He retorted and I glared at him as he stood in the middle of the room.

Suddenly a slight movement caught my eye. I looked over his shoulder out the window on the other side and I saw Dom's face. At that very second, when he winked at me, I knew everything was going to be ok again. I knew if I could just grit my teeth and bare it a little longer; I'd be back in the comfort of my home with Dom, Leon, Jesse, Taylor, Brian and…Letty.

More to come……………


	14. Chapter 14 Betrayal

Betrayal

Chapter 14 Taylor's POV

"How's Mia?" Brian asked as soon as we made it back to the end of the pier.

"She's fine. I talked to her briefly and aside from the fact that she's tied to a steel pipe, she appears unharmed. But I swear if I had seen one single bruise on her, I would have stormed right up in the middle of their 20 man party!" I replied as I slid back through the small opening in the gate.

"So what now? We just wait for the meeting tomorrow night? We can't just leave her here when we're so close!" Brian exclaimed.

"Would you shut up and breathe." I stated with a glare then continued, "Before, we had no choice but to wait until the meeting because we didn't know where she was but now we do. I'm calling Lopez to see what the hell is going on. Mia said she saw Cole here this afternoon which means they already knew where she was and didn't tell me." I explained as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

As I dialed the number I looked up at Dom and he looked as if he was about to snap, "Dom, she's fine." I reassured him as I put the phone to my ear. After only two rings Lopez picked up. He must have been waiting by the phone.

"Vaughn, where the fuck are you? We have an Asian guy in the ER with a severe concussion, four missing tricked out race cars and six missing street racers which I was informed were removed from county lock up by a hot chick with long brown hair and a body to kill for, claiming to be an agent sent my me. Imagine my surprise!" Lopez bellowed into the phone and I had to fight the urge to giggle at tonight's accomplishments.

"Sorry Captain, but there is a method to my madness." I replied still fighting back laughter.

For some reason I always found it amusing when I got him all worked up. No one else could do it quite like me.

"Where are you?" He asked again, seeming to have calmed down a tiny bit.

"Uh, Cap, I'm at the marina." I stated and waited for his reaction.

"Why the hell are you at the marina? You have a job to do and you don't have time for water sports!" Lopez stated and it sounded as if he truly had no clue why I was here.

"You mean you don't know why I'm at the marina?" I asked, confused.

"If I knew then I wouldn't be asking Taylor! What the hell is going on?" Lopez demanded and I stopped for a second to think… 'He doesn't know why I'm at the marina! How could he not know when Cole was just down here this afternoon?' I asked myself then suddenly it him me, "FUCK!" I exclaimed out loud.

"What?" Lopez shouted back.

"Where's Walker?" I asked immediately.

"He just walked through the door. Why?" Lopez responded.

"Just put him on the phone!" I stated as my shock quickly turned to anger.

"What's up Vaughn?" I head Cole's voice come through the receiver.

"Let me ask you something Cole. See, the Captain has no idea but I have a feeling you do." I stated as I set my jaw.

"What's that babe?" He asked.

"Lopez wants to know why I'm at the marina. I bet you could enlighten him, couldn't you…babe?" I asked with a hiss and it suddenly fell quiet on the other end. I saw a look of pure hatred shoot across Dom's face as it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What's wrong Cole? It's unlike you to be at a loss for words." I stated with a touch of pleasure in my tone.

"Walker, what is it?" I heard the Captain ask in the background.

"She needs a team to meet her at the marina; Benny's there." I heard Cole tell Lopez as he tried to cover the mouthpiece.

"I'm anxious to see how you 'try' to cover your ass this time, you fucking piece of shit! You've done betrayed the wrong fucking Agent this time big boy! The only way you're getting away from this fuck up is in a body bag! I promise you that!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, well we'll be there in 15." Cole replied trying not to make anything obvious to Lopez.

"Well then I guess that gives you 15 minutes to repent mother fucker!" I stated then abruptly ended the call and threw the phone at the driver side window of my truck causing it to shatter.

"WHOA! Tay, you almost took my damn head off! What the hell was that about?" Roman asked standing barely over a foot away from the now shattered window.

"I knew he was a dirty agent but I thought he was just taking a little money on the sly to look the other way; pretending not to see the drugs and other illegal imports coming in. I never thought in a million years that he'd do something like this." I stated with pure disgust. Not only was Cole helping a kidnapper, he was endangering by best friend and not to mention hurting my brother and the man I love in the process.

'Wait, did I really just say that, well, think that?' I asked myself then quickly shook it off. Not like it would actually matter come tomorrow anyway.

I pushed past Dom and Brian, ignoring them as they asked me what I was doing as I headed to the back of the Escalade. I opened the back hatch and grabbed the bags and the blanket that were lying on the floor. I threw them to the ground and reached back in and lifted the floor panel. I heard the gasps of shock come from behind me, "Damn Girl! You own your own armory or something? Look at all that shit Brian!" Roman exclaimed as he picked up a sawed off shotgun and a military assault rifle.

"My dad was a Colonel in the Marine Corp. I have quiet the collection and this ain't even the half of it. But this one is mine." I stated as I took the sawed off shotgun out of his hand.

After displaying all the guns and giving the guys time to choose what they wanted to replace the police issued handguns I already gave them, I turned to Brian, "The feds will be here in less then five minutes; why don't you and Roman run up to the clearing at the edge of the trees and direct them to where we are." I told him and they quickly made their way through the trees.

After the guys left I realized Dom hadn't said a word since I made that call to Lopez and Walker. I looked over at him as he leaned against the truck with his arms crossed firmly over his chest, "Dom, what is it?" I asked.

He took a deep, ragged breath but didn't turn to face me, "There's just so much going on and so many mixed emotions; I don't know how to explain it." He stated as he continued to stare out over the water.

"I know we weren't expecting this to go down tonight but I really think we have the upper hand with the element of surprise." I replied.

"I know Taylor but the fact that this is going down tonight is the reason I have mixed emotions. On one hand it's great. It means Mia will be out of harms way and safe at home where she belongs. But on the other hand…" He paused and finally turned to face me as he dropped his hands from his chest then continued, "On the other hand it means I have one less day with you. This will all be over in a matter of hours and one way or another you and I are gonna have to part ways."

I stood there listening and staring into his deep, dark eyes and for the first time I truly understood Dom and his way of thinking. He was right. In a matter of hours, this will all be over and Dominic Toretto will be gone….Forever!

More to come….


	15. Chapter 15 The Shoot Out

The Shoot Out

Chapter 15 Taylor's POV

After Brian and Roman lead Captain Lopez and the others down to our quaint little hiding spot, I walked over to greet them. "So, will you brief me as to what's going on?" Lopez asked as he got out of his truck.

"Lance told me Benny was holding Mia down here at the marina on his family's yacht. Dom and I snuck down there and I talked to Mia. She's fine but there are about twenty guys or more on the boat with Benny. That's why I called for reinforcements." I explained.

It didn't take Miguel long to notice that the guys were packing heat and I watched as a shocked look spread across his face, "Taylor, have you lost your fucking mind? You gave them guns Taylor! You gave the convicts guns!" Lopez stated as if I was crazy.

"Oh Miguel would you chill out already. In case you haven't noticed they're not exactly typical convicts. If I can trust them with my life; I can trust them with guns." I stated matter of factly.

Miguel shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Oh I'm so out of the loop. So who's the new guy you picked up? Another criminal; they seem to be drawn to you?" He asked, motioning toward Roman.

"He's an old friend of mine and my brother's. He's cool, don't worry." I replied and suddenly found myself searching the faces of the people he brought. There was someone missing, "Miguel…where's Walker?" I asked as I continued looking.

"He should be along any minute now. Why are you so worried about Walker all of a sudden? You just had to talk to him earlier and now you are impatiently awaiting his arrival." Lopez stated with a laugh, assuming I had a thing for him again.

"You've got it all wrong boss." I said without even cracking a smile.

His face immediately lost its smile, "What's going on Taylor? I can tell there's something you're not telling me." He knew me far too well. We've worked together for seven years now and have been friends just as long and he could read me like a book.

"You're right; there is something else you need to know," I paused, not sure how he would react to the news. Cole was Miguel's right hand man until I came along but I decided not to keep him in the dark so I continued, "Mia told me Cole was here earlier today. That's why I assumed you knew why I was at the marina. I thought you guys were keeping shit from me but when you didn't know why I was here, I realized it was Cole that was holding shit back…Miguel, he's working with Benny. The fact that he's not here probably means Benny knows we're here." I stated and not even five seconds later' the gunfire started.

Miguel shoved me to the ground and I watched three of our men hit the ground next to me with bullet holes in their chests. I looked over and saw Dom and Brian crouched down behind my truck and I tried to make my way behind the nearest vehicle, "TAYLOR STAY DOWN!" Dom shouted and I dropped my head back to the ground and felt a small whiz of air rush past the back of my head, "SHIT!" I yelled and quickly started rolling to take cover.

I finally reached the side of a truck and pulled my gun out of its holster. I peered under the truck and watched as man after man fell from the boat and landed face down in the water. I noticed a few agents coming around on the other side of the boat and so far they had went unseen.

I finally found my footing and peered up over the hood of the truck. Suddenly I saw two Asian guys coming up the side of the deck and they were heading toward Dom and Brian. Without hesitation I took aim and fired. The first shot hit one of them in the leg but the second had a bit more of an impact, hitting the same guy in the neck. The third shot took out the second guy as it exploded into his gut.

Benny's men had switched directions and were exchanging fire with the agents on the other side of the boat. I stood up, letting my eyes scan the length of the boat looking for any sign of Benny and that's when I noticed the small boat fleeing the yacht; carrying Benny, Mia, and two other guys, "Benny's getting away!" I heard someone shout from behind.

Within seconds the gunfire stopped and Benny's men were either dead or just about dead. I turned around again looking for Dom and Brian when I noticed Dom on his knees leaning over someone, "Oh my god…BRIAN!" I yelled as I made my way to Dom's side. I hesitantly peered over his shoulder but it wasn't my brother he was looking at.

Dom looked up at me with sad eyes, "Brian went to call for help." He stated and I dropped to my knees, pushing him out of the way.

I lifted Roman's head into my lap, "Rome, baby are you ok?" I asked as I rubbed his smooth head.

"I don't know Tay; my stomach kinda hurts a bit." He stated with a chuckle.

I reached down and lifted his shirt and saw the hole in his right side just below his ribcage. I checked his heart rate. It was slightly elevated but otherwise normal so I leaned down and put my ear against his chest, "Take a deep breath!" I instructed and he did.

"How's it sound Doc?" He asked with a smile.

"How am I supposed to know? I just thought it looked cool when they did it in the movies." I stated with a wink.

I turned to Dom, "Grab the shirt out of the back seat of my truck." I stated and he jumped to his feet.

"Don't worry babe, I think it was a pretty clean shot." I paused and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the end of my shirt then continued, "I'm sorry Rome, I never should have brought you here. This is all my fault."

"Hey, I wanted to help. It was almost like old times with the exception of the bullet hole in my stomach." He said with a laugh then continued, "But you're right…. it is all your fault and boy do you owe me…. big time."

"You laying here bleeding all over me and you still got jokes?" I asked, returning his laugh.

"Of course Baby Girl, you know me!" Roman replied as he grunted in pain.

"Ok, where do you want the shirt babe?" Dom asked as he came running back up to us.

"My guess would be where ever the blood is shooting out." Roman replied still trying to be funny. Dom just glared at him and shook his head.

"Just apply slight pressure. We need to try and slow down the blood loss. As you can see, he's already delirious." I joked and Dom quickly covered the hole and we sat there waiting for the ambulance.

After the medics loaded Roman into the bus, I leaned inside, "We'll be right behind you Rome, ok?" I said and he reached up and grabbed my arm, "No Taylor, you have to go get the girl. I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Roman said with a wink and they closed the doors.

Without saying a word, I walked past Dom and wrapped my arms tightly around my brother. "Tay…are you ok?" Brian asked returning my embrace.

"I thought it was you laying there in front of Dom." I whispered and kissed his cheek before letting him go. My brother hasn't been a part of my life for four years and I just got him back; I can't bare the thought of losing him.

"So where do we go from here?" Dom asked as he walked up and put his arm around me.

"Let me go talk to Lopez. Someone is bound to know something." I stated then headed toward the Captain's truck.

"How's your friend?" Lopez asked.

"He'll be fine; just a flesh wound. I need to know where Benny could be taking her Miguel. We can't wait til tomorrow; she'll be dead by then." I stated and could tell by the look on his face that he knew something.

He hesitated for a second then spoke, "The old abandoned warehouse up by his garage. We saw them going in and out of there yesterday."

"Fuck Miguel and you're just now telling me this? That's it! This time….we do this my way!" I stated then walked away.

"I'm right behind you." Lopez called after me. He knew not to argue.

I walked to the driver side of my truck, "Come on, let's go." I said as I brushed the shattered glass out of my seat.

"Where we goin'?" Brian asked as he hopped in the back seat.

I turned the key in the ignition and the truck roared to life, "To get your girl." I stated then pulled out, spinning the wheels as gravel flew up behind us.

The whole drive to the warehouse was silent. I stared at the road ahead and Dom and Brian just stared out their windows. I couldn't help but think how stupid I had been. Cole was in on this all along and I never saw it. As I sit thinking about it now, it is so obvious. He was the one that discovered it was Benny that had Mia and he was always the one Benny was contacting with his demands. Not to mention all those times Cole would just disappear without a trace only to reappear with a message from Benny.

'How could I have been so fucking blind?' I asked myself as I pulled up to the curb just around the corner from the warehouse.

"Hey, ain't that Walker's car?" Brian asked and I looked to the corner and saw the tail end of his car.

"Oh his ass is mine!" I stated as I jerked my door open and got out.

As I stepped up on the curb, Lopez pulled up behind my truck. "Hey, there's Lopez." Brian stated as he stepped up next to me.

"Yeah and he brought that little fucker with him." I stated.

"Who?" Dom asked as he joined us on the curb.

"Officer Reid, he's a rookie, just got out of the academy and he happens to be Walker's partner." I answered as I made my way to the kid.

I looked Reid up and down and for the first time I realized just how young this little brit was. But….that didn't take away from the fact that he was Walker's partner and there was a possibility he knew all along that Cole was involved with Mia's kidnapping, "Reid, I'm only going to ask you this once….Did you know what Walker was up to?" I asked with my eyes locked on his.

"I went with him to the marina today but he made me wait in the bloody car. I swear Agent Vaughn; I had no idea that the little trip to the docks had anything to do with that arse Benny." Reid answered never taking his eyes off mine. Believing him, I nodded my head and turned my attention to Lopez.

Before I could speak, Dom cut in, "Wait a minute, you actually believe this punk?"

"Dom, it's obvious he didn't know." I stated as I once again looked into Reid's big brown eyes, seeing nothing but truth.

"I swear I didn't know Mate." Reid stated, looking at Dom.

Dom stepped up and flexed his bulging chest, "Let's get one thing straight, I ain't your 'bloody mate' so don't address me as such! I'm not as trusting as 'Agent Vaughn' so you best watch you step!"

I was surprised to see that the young brit wasn't backing down, he didn't even flinch so I stepped between them, "Alright, you can have a pissing contest on your own time; right now you are on my time and in case you forgot, we've got kidnappers to kill." I stated as I glared at them both.

"Ok, this is what we do….we get a lock on Mia and make sure she's safe then we let our presence be known and try to talk to these guys." Lopez stated and Dom erupted in laughter, "That's funny! Who the fuck do you think we're dealing with here, Bert and Ernie? We try to go in there and 'chat' with them and they're going to kill my sister, not to mention all of us." He stated then looked at me.

"No Miguel, Dom's right; that'll never work. Like I said before, we do this my way….first we get a lock on Mia and make sure she's safe. You were right about one thing though; we are going to let our presence be known because we're going to shoot on sight." I stated and watched as Lopez shook his head before he spoke, "God, I have created a monster!"

More to come…….


End file.
